Call Me Stupid, But I Did It For You
by TakemylovedowntoVioletHill
Summary: Loosely based off the Rhinestone Eyes video. How did Noodle and Russel find their way to Plastic Beach? Perhaps Murdoc's connection with the Boogieman might've helped? Everything he did, every deal he made, he did for her.
1. A Deal, a Boogieman, and a Satanist

_The dust was everywhere, but I saw the faint outline of its donkey. I rode over to him and the thing gazed at me with its covered face. I didn't know what would happen if I touched it but it stuck its hand out nonetheless. _

"_We have a deal then?" I said to it, it nodded its head. I smiled and shook its hand. "Thank you." I said._

I woke with a start, my face beaded with sweat. I sat up and saw the sparks coming off the bloody cyborg's charging outlet. It looked at me with those metallic green eyes that had kept me sane all these months.

"Is there anything I can get you Mr. Murdoc?" the android inquired politely. I shook my head.

"No, sorry luv." I said, wiping my face. I got up and walked to the balcony of my room, the cool night air was a comfort.

The moon shone with a strange brilliance and I looked at the Plastic Beach, wrinkling my nose slightly at the stench of the garbage. Almost six months had past since I made my deal with the boogieman and still no sign of them. I was getting restless. I, of course had had no intention of keeping my end of the deal, but that didn't mean he had to dip out as well.

"Noodle!" I called, the cyborg's head snapped to attention.

"Yes sir?" it asked. I looked over my shoulder.

"Go check on Ache-Face." I ordered it. The robot gave a small salute before unplugging itself and heading towards the elevators. Sighing, I knew there was going to be no surprise appearances tonight, so I went back to my bed.

Sleep was evading me and I took to staring at the ceiling until the sound of the elevators made me sit up. The cyborg came in and she looked at me.

"Stuart Pot is in his room, the whale is still guarding him." She reported dutifully. I nodded.

"Come here." I ordered. She obeyed, coming to a stop next to my bed. I sat up again and looked at her face, such a beautiful face.

I brought a hand to her cheek and the spell was broken as I felt the synthetic skin. I yanked my hand away as if it'd been burned and scowled at the robot. She still stood there, looking at me expectantly.

"Erm, go back to your outlet." I said. she marched back and the scene became as it had when I had first woken up.

_Oh Noodle, _I thought to myself. _Where are you? I need you. _Almost against my will, my mind sent out a message, hoping that somewhere, she was receiving it.

That eased my conscience enough for a restless slumber to close my eyelids.


	2. A Message Passed On

I looked up at the stars, feeling something other than the cool breeze brush against my skin, almost the feel of someone's hand on my cheek. I closed my eyes and absorbed the odd moment.

"You okay there baby-girl?" Russel asked.

"Hai, Russel-san," I replied. "Are we almost there?" I asked, trying to keep any whiney tone out of my voice.

"I think so baby-girl, almost." He promised, moving with more urgency.

Part of me wondered how Russ knew where he was going but I didn't want to ask him, fearing he really was just wandering, thinking he could stumble upon the location.

"I can't wait to see 2D-san again." I said aloud, but more to myself.

"I hope Muds hasn't gone off and done something too stupid." Russel commented. I nodded, but a sinking feeling told me he had. I suspected Russel knew this too.

"D'you think he really burnt down Kong?" I asked.

"I dunno baby-girl, he might be crazy, with all the shit he's pulled lately. But we're his family and we gotta stick with 'im." The drummer replied. I thought over this piece of wisdom as we moved through the warm waters of the Pacific Ocean.

I leaned back on the giant man's head and sighed. Three days at sea, hopefully only a few left. My eyelids fluttered, but I fought sleep. I had a fear of sliding off Russel's head and falling into the sea. I forced myself to think of memories to keep me awake.

I thought of 2D and Murdoc, what they might be doing at Plastic Beach, I thought of how much I missed them, and how glad I would be to be back with them all. I wondered if they missed me, I knew 2D did, but what about Murdoc?

_Probably not, _I told myself. _Murdoc doesn't care about anything but himself and money. _I agreed with my mind's statement and allowed my thought process to lead me to another topic.


	3. The Price To Pay Is A Clean Conscience

The sunlight streaming through my windows woke me and the breath caught in my throat as I saw an ominous figure clothed in black standing on my balcony. I looked at the android, but somehow she had managed to turn off.

"Stupid bloody useless thing." I muttered to myself as I stood up and went to the balcony, sliding open the glass door and slipping outside. I turned to the Boogieman and he gazed at me.

"It's time." The thing weezed in its terrible voice, I flinched a bit but that didn't prevent me from hearing what he said.

"Wait, you mean that they're coming today?" I said, excitedly, the creature nodded.

"I'll be back later today to collect your end of the deal," it remarked, coughing slightly. "We'll meet on the roof."

I nodded, an inkling of a plan forming at the back of my mind. "O-okay, as long as they make it safely." And with that the masked face was gone.

I decided to go down to the elevators to pay Dullard a little visit, after all, I'm sure he missed me. I opened the elevator doors and pressed the button to the bottom floor twice and then the button to my room once, the code to the secret room.

_Be careful with that boogieman mate, _I warned myself. _He's bad news, this ain't your normal demon. He's got some power and you might've made a deal he'll force you to keep. _I shook my head.

_No, _I told the voice. _We'll just do the same thing we've done in the past, hit and run. _

_But we can't run forever._ The voice pointed out before going silent. I knew my logic had a point too; there really weren't too many more hiding spots left to run away to and hide.

The doors swished open and I stepped outside, finding myself in the corridor that led to Ache-Face's room. I opened the door and found 2D fully awake, his face pressed up against the window.

"Hey Cy-Noods," 2D said, not turning to check who it really was. "Will you talk to me today? Tell me a story…" he requested faintly, his long fingers tracing an invisible pattern on the glass.

I cleared my throat and 2D must've realized that it wasn't the android because he turned his head stiffly, as one would do if they knew a terrible monster was behind them and they had to look at it. His black dents narrowed as he confirmed my presence.

"Noodle will bring down your breakfast." I said quietly, rubbing the back of my neck. 2D stood and turned to face me again, face contorted with rage.

"Fat fing is _NOT NOODLE!_" he said fiercely. "Don't call it by 'er name! Noodle is comin' back!" tears formed in his eyes and I saw one roll down his cheek.

"I know, I know." I murmured, closing the door.

"Wait!" he said, putting his hand in the way. I reopened it and glared at him.

"What?" I asked, impatient.

"Muds, could yew send down the robot wif me breakfas'?" he asked, I nodded. 2D smiled slightly, but it was a terrible smile, a skeleton's smile. His face was white as bone and sunken in, the more I looked at him the more I saw a skull and I didn't like it.

I was glad to be out.

"Bloody hell." I murmured to myself when I got into the elevator. Only now was guilt starting to creep into my system for what I had done to 2D. To see his sunken, decrepit face had been a bit of a wake-up call for me. I rubbed my eyelids and shook my head.

It had to be done, I reasoned, had to be done. _It'll all be okay when Noodle and Russ are back, because then he'll want to stay _I assured myself. I rolled my eyes, of course, here came the voices again.

"I'm crazy, talkin' to meself, hearing fuckin' voices." I muttered darkly as the elevator doors opened, putting me in the kitchen. The android was there already, a tray full of food. She didn't greet me but went straight to the elevator, I guessed it was food for Ache-Face so I didn't protest.

I got myself a beer out of the fridge and opened it. "Congradufuckinglations Murdoc." I said before guzzling it down.


	4. Hope In The Form Of A Speck

I was had taken to staring at the horizon for unprecedented periods of time and so when I saw a small speck of dark on the otherwise clear blue horizon I was sure my brain was playing tricks on me.

"Baby-girl," Russ said, excited. "D'you see that?" he pointed a giant black hand at the speck.

"You see it too?" I asked.

"Yeah." He said. "That's it, right there, that's Plastic Beach." He murmured. My breath caught in my throat. There it was? After all I'd been through that small speck of black was much more to me. It was my home, my future, that speck gave me hope.

I squinted at it for a long time before losing interest and sliding my mask back in position.


	5. Murdoc Accidentally Ruins Our Lives

I was in the studio when I heard tapping on the window, I turned and saw the Boogieman, his unwavering, soul-piercing gaze directed at me. He pointed up, the roof, and then disappeared. I ran a hand through my hair and turned to the cyborg.

"C'mon luv." I said to it, the android snapped to attention and fell behind me to the elevators. I turned to it and stared into its fake green eyes.

"Do you require my assistance Mr. Murdoc?" the robot inquired.

"Yes," I said. "Jus' 'old on doll, I'll give the command when it's time." It nodded. I reached for her hand and flinched at the feel of the cool metal underneath the skin but didn't let go.

The cyborg's expression didn't change as she gazed at me. I leaned down so my face was level with Noodle's, I could almost hear her, see her smile, she was so beautiful. I closed my eyes and pressed my lips to hers. It was bliss until I pulled away and saw that it was still just the android, no Noodle. The synthetic lips had almost been real for a moment, but it was an illusion.

"You're going crazy Muds." I swore aloud to myself. The robot looked at me with unyielding eyes.

"Do you require something Mr. Murdoc?" it repeated. Pain hit me like a truck as I turned away from the cyborg. She was incapable of feeling, I was lying to myself. I hit my fist against the wall, sighing loudly.

The elevator doors swung open, revealing a small room with a door in the ceiling and steps that led to it. I turned to the copy of the little guitarist, she eyed me in reply.

"When I open the door I need you to shoot at whatever is up there," I told her. "Because it is coming to kill me." I said. She nodded, reaching behind her, where she kept two automatic rifles on her back.

I climbed the steps and threw the door back, the cyborg went ahead of me and I saw the flash of a black cape, he had evaded my bodyguard's bullets. I ran to the railing and saw him plunge into the sea and swim towards an approaching pirate ship.

I closed my eyes, I hadn't anticipated him bringing back-up, I was stupid to assume he was alone. And now it was going to be a fight for all of our lives. I saw a red cloud engulf the ship and knew that the Boogieman was summoning from the Underworld. Rage filled me as I shouted, hoping Satan could hear me.

"YOU BASTARD!" I screamed. "YOU REALLY WANT TO GET RID OF ME THAT EASILY? BY PITTING TWO OF YOUR SERVANTS AGAINST EACH OTHER?" I sputtered in rage, the android left to go pursue her object she had been ordered to destroy. I didn't try to stop her.


	6. An Untimely Meeting

We were so close I could see inside the windows of the house, but at the moment I wasn't looking at the windows.

Only moments before I had heard gunshots and a ship of some sort had pulled up next to the island. Fear gripped me, cold and clammy.

"Hey baby-girl, I think it's best if you hop into my mouth for a while so I can swim under all this bullshit 'ere." Russ said to me, lifting up a hand for me to climb on. I obeyed and Russel popped me in there, encasing me in a stuffy darkness.

I heard a huge splash and guessed that he had submerged and was swimming. I counted the seconds out of boredom, curious to see how long he could stay under. After three minutes I was wondering why we weren't on the surface.

My hands were shaking as I sent out a silent prayer for Russel not to get shot or hurt in any way, or if he did, for me to be able to climb out in time. A big boom sounded and I felt the vibrations of it.

"Russel-san? Russel-san? What's going on?" I shouted, but then the realization came that he couldn't answer due to the fact that he was underwater and I was in his mouth. Then, there was light, lots of it. Russ had opened his mouth and I hesitantly stepped out, finding myself looking down at a mass of people, heading the group was a petite Japanese woman, who looked just like… me.


	7. A Pair Of Injured Noses

I had been surveying the battle from the tower when I saw Russel pop out of the water. I was surprised at first by his size but I quickly got over it as he opened his mouth and a slight little figure with a mask stepped out. I stopped breathing, it was Noodle.

I rushed down to the elevator and pressed the bottom floor button a million times, the wait was more than I could bear. When they finally clicked open I ran right into none other than 2D. The force at which I was moving was sufficient to knock both of us over and I clutched my nose, swearing loudly.

"What the 'ell're you doing outside your room?" I wheezed.

"The whale attacked me an' Russ saved me, he grabbed it an' frew it out of the wat'r." he gasped back, clutching his chest. "'Ave yew seen Russel? 'E's 'uge!" My eyes were watering and I managed to get up, leaning from side to side. I stumbled forward, giving Ache-Face a good kick in the ribs for getting in my way and moved quickly outside.

The cyborg had blown my front doors to smithereens and I just picked my way through the wreckage. There she was, so close, my Noodle, the real one. I couldn't contain it any longer, I broke into a sprint to get to her as quickly as possible. My lungs protested immediately, thirty years of smoking had blackened them within an inch of their lives, but I just took more gulps of air as I ran, my inverted cross swinging wildly.

"Noodle!" I cried out, I saw two identical sets of eyes turn and look at me, one awaiting orders, the other responding to her name being called.

"M-Murdoc-san?" she called back, her face was still masked. I saw a long, delicate hand go to it and slide the white slab of plastic back. Her left eye was bruised, but it was the most beautiful face I had ever seen. I drank it in like I was dying of thirst, I let loose a wheeze but doubled my speed.

I slowed my pace so I wouldn't run into her and looked at her, she was thin, bruised, and bloody. Her emerald eyes seemed dimmer but they still held the fire in them that had helped her stay sane all these broken years.

"Murdoc-san, it is you!" she said, tears pooling and spilling over as she touched my cheek. I quivered slightly at her touch, but relished the feel, no synthetic skin, it was all real. Her hands were dry and cracked, but that just made it all the more real.

I raised a calloused finger to her face. "Hello luv." I murmured, fighting back tears of joy. She opened her mouth to say something but was cut off my another shout.

"NOODLE!" Dullard screamed, pushing me out of the way to hug her. She fell over from the impact and I winced as her bruised little frame hit the ground but Ache-Face picked her back up and embraced her. Tears were pouring from his blank holes. "Oh little luv, I missed yew so much, I fought yew were gone forev'r." he murmured into her musty purple hair.

"I-I am here 2D-san." She said, wrapping her arms around his waist. "I am not dead, I am well, and so is Russel-san." She motioned to the giant, overlooking the scene. She pulled away from 2D and looked to me again, my heart beat faster at the feel of her eyes on mine.

But she didn't look happy to see me, in fact, she looked quite upset. Her arms were folded and her green orbs were narrowed.

"What's wrong luv?" I asked. She shook her head.

"Murdoc-san? What is this?" she responded, moving so I came face to face with the cyborg.


	8. Explanations

I had been replaced, this clone of me was smirking maliciously as she clasped onto two automatic rifles.

A battle was taking place, but Plastic Beach appeared to be losing badly, the ship was openly firing at the house and boats were making their way to the shore. I had noticed helicopters as well… the same helicopters that had shot down my island.

I looked at Murdoc, his gaze was gentle, despite my coldness. "It's an android luv." He said, 2D was looking between us, watching the interaction taking place.

"Why does it look like me?" I asked. He shrugged, hardening up a bit back to his old self.

"So she could bloody go on tour and it would look like you were back with us. Do you 'ave a problem with that?" he countered. I narrowed my eyes and shook my head.

"I-I-" I couldn't even finish. I was angry with him but I turned to the cyborg instead. Upon closer inspection I saw that her eyes were metallic , like green painted metal.

"Hello," it said in my voice. I shivered. "I am Noodle." It said.

I opened my mouth to reply but just then the island shook, rather violently and we craned our heads skyward at the sound of planes. They were bombing the island.

"NO!" Murdoc shouted at the planes, obliviously upset. "NO NO NO NO!" he swore and screamed at them, the island gave another lurch.

"Plastic Beach can't 'andle this, it's gonna sink." 2D said anxiously. Murdoc sank to his knees, defeat slumped his shoulders.

"My studio…" he said faintly. Then, his head snapped back up as he got up and marched to the water's edge. "He can't be stopped."

"What are you talking about?" I demanded.

"The Boogieman, they want me. The studio's going to sink, we're going to die," he said, turning back to me. "We have to get to the submarines." 2D nodded.

Russel, who had been quiet this whole time, spoke now. "What do you mean? Why are they after you?"

"I made a deal, a deal I can't uphold my end of." Murdoc replied.

The island shuddered and I felt it break a little beneath my feet. "We 'ave to go Muds, the islands gonna sink." 2D said, pulling on the bassist's sleeve. Murdoc slapped him across the face.

"Shut up you twat." He growled, but obeyed, motioning us to follow him. I started to move but felt a strong hand on my shoulder; I turned to see the android smiling at me.

"You must not come," it said. I shook her hand off and kept going. She grabbed me by my collar and yanked me back. "We already have a guitarist, you are not needed." The cyborg said. I struggled and kicked hard at one of its legs, causing it to buckle and fall over, distracting it enough for me to wiggle free.

Russel was gone; he must've swam down under the island to the submarines. I began moving towards the disappearing crowd but felt the robot grab my ankle, pushing me down to my knees.

I struggled but the strong arms of the android pinned me. "You cannot come." It repeated.

"Help!" I cried, fear and adrenaline coursing through my veins. Then I heard screams from the behind us.

The pirates had reached the shore.

They were ghost-like, moving on their horses, skin and eyes a pale red. I fought harder against the android, thrashing and biting, kicking and punching. I hit it in the mouth and knocked its jaw hinges off, revealing a barrel of a shotgun protruding from its throat. The cyborg's grip loosened and that was all I needed to push it off and start running away.

I sprinted as fast and as hard as I could but the sounds of horses' hooves could be heard, gaining on me. Frantically, I pushed forth with one more burst of speed before I felt something connect with the back of my head, then everything went black.


	9. Another Deal

When we reached the boarding area, I realized Noodle wasn't with us, neither of them were. Panic seized me, and I began running back to the beach. My lungs protested again but the adrenaline eased the pain as I came into view of the pirates hoisting the bloody, battered body of Noodle onto one of their horses.

"Hey!" I screamed. One of them turned and upon seeing me, took out a pistol and shot me square in the shoulder. I fell to my knees, my vision blurring, and they started riding towards me. The one carrying Noodle took the front.

He held a sword to my throat. "You are a very stupid man Mr. Niccals." He remarked.

"Jus' let the girl go, let 'er go and be leave 'er alone and I'll go with you." I promised, a promise I meant every ounce of.

The man smirked and picked the limp form of Noodle up off of the horse and threw her on the ground. She twitched and I tried to move to her aid but couldn't, one, because of the bullet in my shoulder, and two, the guns and swords pointed at me.

I thought about calling for the cyborg but that thought process stopped when I saw her crumpled figure a distance away with sparks flying out of it. I looked at one of them, eyes pleading. "Can I say good bye to her?" I asked, they all exchanged glances and shrugged.

Crawling to her, the pain from my shoulder blinding me, I planted a kiss on her bloodied lips. "I do it for you luv." I whispered to her before I felt myself being dragged to the boats a ways off on the shoreline.

I sent out a silent wish for Russel or 2D to find her there so nothing worse happened. I never took my eyes off her as they rowed me away, she didn't stir.

I growled at them as they moved me to face the ship where the Boogieman was waiting for me. I gulped and gritted my teeth, prepared for whatever was to come. We rowed in silence, the ghost horses walking on the water along side of us. The pain in my shoulder was occupying everything else in my mind. A pirate smirked at me and motioned to my shoulder.

"Sorry 'bout that mate." He said, I scowled at him and just tried focusing on something else, anything else to keep my mind off of the pain. I thought about Noodle, how she was going to survive, because of me, I felt lighter, I had never ever had a noble cause before and the thought was empowering. But a different kind of pain surfaced this time, the emptiness of losing her a second time. She was oblivious to my feelings as well.

_That jus' means we 'ave to fight harder mate. _A voice in my head said. I agreed with the voice. Our boat bumping against the hull of the ship jarred my attention back to the present moment and the pirates pushed me up forward to go up the ladder.

I saw an issue seeing as one of my arms was out of commission for the time being. But I managed to struggle up with one arm. The Boogieman hauled me up once I came within arm's reach. He grabbed my face and held it close to his mask, breathing heavily.

"A deal's a deal." It wheezed at me. I glared fiercely back.

"You 'ave me then mate. Go ahead an' do with me what you wish." I said, holding my head high. He looked at me with his expressionless eyes and took a knife out from behind his cape, brandishing it in front of me.

"I should kill you." It said. I winced at its wet scratchy voice. "But I'll see if Satan is still offering the reward for your head."

I opened my mouth to say something when all of a sudden the ship rocked violently, sending me down on my wounded shoulder, I cried aloud in pain.

"What is that?" a horrified scream sounded. I looked up to see a milky white set of eyes staring at me from the water.

"Russel..?" I said, incredulous. He winked at me before smashing the ship in half and grabbing me.

"WATCH THE SHOULDER! THE SHOULDER!" I screamed at him. He glared at me but began quickly moving towards the beach.

"After them!" the Boogieman's wheezy voice shouted. I shivered at the sound but Russ didn't seem to be in too big of a hurry.

I turned to Russel. "Where's Noodle? Where is she?" I asked, franticly searching for her body and not finding it on the shore.

"Snoop Dog has her in his sub. Do you really think I'd leave my baby-girl?" he asked rhetorically. I sighed happily, relieved that she was okay, but the pain in my shoulder was maddening. Russ noticed this and held me gentler, trying not to cause me further injury.

Russel wasn't moving fast enough and the boats were now firing at us, I saw the drummer wince as the bullets his him, like little thorns digging themselves into his skin. He stumbled, but kept moving as quickly as possible. Then, I spotted Noodle on the shore.

No, it was the android, she had her last resort weapon, a rocket launcher, and sparks were flying out of her head. She fired and it zoomed over our heads right into the midst of ships, she reloaded and repeated the process.

"Oh Muds!" Russel gasped as we reached the shore line, I looked down and saw my whole arm and back caked with my blood.

"Am-am I goin' to die Russ?" I whimpered, not caring if I sounded tough or not.

"Naw, we'll get you on the sub and someone'll fix ya up, here they come now." He pointed to a dark mass underneath the water and my shark submarine surfaced, 2D popping his head out.

"C'mon Russel!" he cried, eyes wide. "'E need to get 'im inside befor' the pirates come ov'r." Russ set me on the sub and Ache-Face helped me climb in.

Before I passed out I remembered one thing, that the knife the Boogieman had had in his hand, had been my dad's old knife…

Then I fell to the ground, feeling my blood pool out beneath me.


	10. Oblivious

**Author's Note: The but about Daley drowning in the water is for all of those people who hated and were disapointed by the Doncamatic video.**

**

* * *

**

I woke in a submarine, someone steering in front of me, my head hurt, a dull throbbing as I lifted my cheek off the cool metal of the sub.

"'bout time girl, we've been going for hours. Thought you'd nev'r wake up." A smooth voice said.

"Who're you?" I asked, my voice dry and raspy.

"Who am I?" he said, pressing a button and turning around. "I am Snoop Dogg, little girl, don' you ev'r forget it." And then he went back to steering. "Russel foun' you on the beach and put you in my sub 'cause I was the last one off. When we resurface I'll pass you off to 2D's sub okay?" he asked.

"Thank you Mr. Dogg-"

"You can call me Snoopy." He interrupted.

"Er, thank you Snoopy." I corrected, feeling a little ridiculous.

"Hey, no problem girlfriend. Say, wha's your name? I nev'r did get the chance to ask." He replied.

"Noodle," I said simply.

"Noodle? Like Cup 'o Noodles?" he asked. "Man, you're name as crazy as mine." He chuckled.

"Do you know how my band mates are doing?" I asked anxiously.

"Yeah, Muds got a cap popped into his shoulder, but he's doin' okay, and everyone else is with the exception of that guy who did 'Doncamatic' is alright, he fell in and drowned." I was pleased to hear that no one I knew had died, but scared about Murdoc's situation. I hope he was okay and not in too much pain.

I tried to stand up and after a couple tries managed to prop myself against the wall and slide myself up. Snoopy watched this with a grin on his face, much amused by my antics.

"Hey, I think they'll wan' you back now so Imma go 'head an' surface, I know 'D'll do the same jus' to check and see if everythin's okay." He pushed seven or eight bright buttons and his submarine bobbed to the top of the ocean like a cork. He stood up, revealing his rather twig-like physique. "C'mon girl, we ain't got all day, we got pirates ridin' our asses like a couple of queers in jail!" and with that confusing analogy, shooed my up and out of the sub.

The sunlight was bright and I shielded my eyes from it as I saw Russel come out of the water, he smiled at me and I waved enthusiastically to express how happy I was to see he wasn't hurt. "How's Murdoc!" I shouted. He shrugged.

"Why don' you ask him when 'D brings the sub up?" he replied, but went over to do some form of complicated handshake with Snoopy. "Whaddup brotha?"

"Not much my nigga," the rapper responded, bumping his fist against Russel's giant one. I didn't understand this automatic bond all black people seemed to have with each other, so shaking my head I focused on the ominous dark shape in the water, it was the Gorillaz's submarine.

In about three minutes, it too came to the surface and a gangly and wary looking Stu came out. "Is everyfing okay?" he asked.

"Yeah, I jus' came to pass Ramen-"

"Noodle is my name." I said.

"Er, Noodle, off to ya dawg." He said, 2D yelled something down the hatch and the sub moved close enough for me to jump to the shark submarine.

"Stu-san." I said warmly, he embraced me and kissed the top of my head.

"'Ey little luv." He replied back, pulling away and motioning for me to enter the submergible.

I didn't bother with the ladder and just jumped down, seeing a limp body heavily bandaged lying on a makeshift bed made entirely out of life rafts that hadn't been inflated. His eyes fell on me and he grinned. "Noodle!" he said, smiling openly. "You're okay!" I came near him, studying the blood-stained bandages on one of his shoulders.

I lay a gentle hand on the bloody part and he winced slightly but didn't take my hand away. "Murdoc, I'm sorry, how did you get shot?" I asked.

"The pirates got me, I went back to get you and they already had first, so I killed one of them and took their horse, then made the horse swim to the ship and I boarded and fought them all for you. I had Russ take you back to the subs while I battled away, eventually getting shot in the process." I smiled at his great tale of fiction.

"I think you should've been a writer Murdoc-san." I whispered to him. "but I do feel bad about you getting hurt, is the bullet out?" I asked him, he nodded.

"Yeah, Dullard got it out, took several failed attempts but we finally got it done. It hurt like the devil." He muttered, reaching for his cigarettes that were on the ground next to him.

"Get better soon Muds." I said, smiling at him and putting a hand to his cheek.

"Don' worry 'bout me luv. I'll be fine." He murmured, smiling back.

"I sure hope so." I replied. 2D didn't say anything but gave his head a shake and kept on steering.


	11. Pain Medicine

My soddy shoulder hurt but I had Noodle, I would've made the trade a million times to see her well and not aboard the Boogieman's ship.

I looked at the beautiful little Japanese woman, he head was leaned against the opposite wall, asleep, so I could stare at her for as long as I pleased. He did too, and realized how much difference there was between her and the cyborg. They only resembled each other in looks, nowhere near similar in behavior.

Ache-Face was steering, his back to me. "'Ey Dullard." I croaked hoarsely. He turned his head slightly so I saw his dents.

"Wotcha need Muds?" he asked.

"Pain meds, my bloody shoulder hurts like a little fucker." I complained. 2D put the thing on auto-pilot and turned to me.

"I don' fink I can give yew anymore for at least an hour." He said, eye brows furrowed. I growled as my shoulder began throbbing.

"Please mate! I'm beggin' ya!" I pleaded. Face-Ache shook his blue head.

"Can' it'll 'urt yew more than it'll 'elp Muds." He shrugged before going back to his wheel. I glared at the roof of the submarine and observed the black metal.

Noodle stirred and opened one eye casually, I grinner at her and she stood, veering not to me, but to Dullard, leaning on him and burying her face into his front and yawning. Jealously welled up in me and I could only sit here, nursing my bloody shoulder.

"2D-san." She whispered into his chest, he stroked her hair and then she peered over at me.

"Oi! You are mine!" I piped up. "You were addressed to me, you are my mine. Dullard, giver 'er up." I said. Noodle looked at me and smiled.

"I could never forget about you Murdoc-san," she said sweetly, sitting by my makeshift bed.

"I certainly hope not luv, because I would never ever be able to forget you." I whispered, more to myself than her but she heard and a blush crept into her cheeks. I raised a battered and calloused hand to trace the red patched with my finger. She looked at me, eyes wide.

Very delicately, she raised a small hand and reached for mine, winding her fingers through it. She smiled at me and the blush became more pronounced. "Murdoc-san…" she mouthed faintly. I smirked at her triumphantly.

She saw the smirk and gave my hand back to me, standing abruptly. I shot her a puzzled expression but she shook her head to go and went back to her wall. I had done something and I wasn't quite sure as to what it was. I kept my eyes glues to her face and she avoided my gaze, frustrated, I didn't try to meet her eyes again. She wanted to be stubborn, let her be stubborn.


	12. The Evils of Murdoc's Smirk

That smirk, how I hated it. The look he would give when he'd won something or managed to bed a particularly beautiful woman. I always associated it with being used, because that's all Murdoc did, was use people.

I couldn't meet his eyes for once and when the submarine surfaced I went up with 2D to get some fresh air.

"'Ey little luv." He said, sitting down next to me, watching the sun set into the clear sky.

"Hello 2D-san." I murmured glumly.

"Wot's wrong wif yew?" he asked, curious. I shook my head. I couldn't explain this to him; it was too difficult to explain it to myself, let alone someone else.

"I don't know, I just feel, upset." I replied. He wrapped one arm comfortingly around me and kissed my forehead.

"I 'ope yew feel better, I 'ate seein' yew upset." He said into my hair. I closed my eyes, inhaling the smell of stale cigarettes that always clung to him.

"Thank you 2D-san," I whispered. "It means a lot." He pushed me out so I was arm's length away from him and he cocked his head at me. His vacant stare wasn't so bad in the light of the sunset and I smiled as I brushed a blue spike away from his eyes.

"Fanks luv." He murmured, and he brought me closer until our faces were inches away, and I almost succumbed to the electricity.

"No, 2D-san, we cannot." She said, pulling away. It didn't occur to me that I had no legitimate ties to the wounded Satanist in the submarine but I knew that when I had chosen to wind my fingers through his something had begun that would not easily be stopped, for better or for worse.

2D looked put-off but nodded, not suspecting her reasons. "I'm sorry luv, I didn' mean to make yew uncomfortable." He said. She nodded and before she could protest he swooped down and gave her a light peck on the lips. He didn't say anything, just got up and went below into the sub.

_Oh Noodle, _I told myself _what are you doing?_ And I didn't have an answer.


	13. You Are Different

I saw 2D come down from the submarine but Noodle was still up there. The pain in my shoulder had subsided for now so I decided to try going up to get some fresh air and spend time with Noods. 2D looked grumpy, and that made me curious. Had he tried to pull something on Noodle? I smirked as I thought of little Ache-Face trying to do something with Noods.

Wait, _my _Noodle. I shook the thought out of my head; he hadn't succeeded at any rate judging by the expression on his face.

I sat up and propped myself up on my good arm, wedging myself up slowly. When I got into an upright position I could feel the pain in my shoulder again but it wasn't too bad so I decided to go up top.

With great difficulty I managed to prop myself up on the ladder, Face-Ache watched my progress with great interest. "Careful Muds, don' wanna fall it'll be wet and slippery." He commented.

"Shut your face." I snarled, hauling myself out at last to collapse on top, breathing in the fresh air of the outside. Noodle turned, surprised.

"Murdoc-san!" she said, I propped myself up into a sitting position and smirked at her. The smile faded off of her face and she glared at me.

"Why're you being like that Noods?" I asked, genuinely puzzled.

"That smirk makes me so mad!" she said, putting her knees to her chest and burying her head in her palms.

"What's wrong with it? And why does it matter so much?" I said, irritated. Her body shuddered.

"Because I don't want to be looked at like those stupid brainless bar maids you convince to go home with you." She said, looking at me. "If I'm going to be someone to you, I want to be something, not just another girl." I was a little dumbstruck from that spew of emotion but could see her fears.

"Noodle, luv," I said, opening my arms. "Come here." I said gently she moved got up and sat with me, I scooped her up and put her in my lap, supporting her with my good arm. This was the moment I'd been waiting for, all these daydreams of watching the sun set with her. It was finally here.

I smiled and kissed her forehead. "Noodle," I whispered. She looked up at me with her big green orbs. "When you were on the shore, they were going to take you. They were going to hurt you because of what I did. I traded with them; I said if they left you I would go with them."

She looked confused. "Why are you telling me this?" she asked, putting her hands around her neck.

I shrugged. "You were afraid of being just another soddy wench I would bang and then leave, like the rest. I wouldn't give up my life for a soddy wench. I would gladly give up my life for you Noods." I said fiercely, leaning down and kissing her gently. This appeared to take her back a little bit but she allowed it and he took this as a good sign.

I pulled away to look at her face, her cheeks were slightly flushed and her brow was furrowed. "We're moving awfully fast don't you think?" she whispered to me. I shrugged.

"Some things just work dear." I whispered, kissing her again. She frowned and nodded. We watched the last ray's fall, Noodle in my arms, and my shoulder throbbing gently. I don't know how long it took me to realize something was coming towards us. Noodle saw it too, she squinted at it and then her eyes widened.

"2D-san!" she cried, hauling herself off of my lap. "2D-san! We have to go now!" she said frantically.

"Wot? Wot's goin' on?" he said, poking his head up out of the submarine. I pointed a shaky finger at the horizon where the thing was.

"The Boogieman's coming for us." I said, feeling the color drain from my face.


	14. 2D's Advice

Murdoc struggled to his feet and I helped him get into the sub as we began to make our way again. The others had passed us up and so we were the stragglers, 2D was frantically driving, trying to catch up where there would be safety in numbers.

Murdoc was sitting in the corner, thinking hard and I walked over to him and bent down. "What're you thinking about Murdoc-chan?" she asked. He looked at me and I felt 2D's eyes on me, noticing that I had changed the way I addressed him.

Murdoc shook his head. "Nothin' luv, I'm not quite sure meself. Somethin' I saw on the Boogieman's ship…" I cocked my head at him.

"Wot'd yew see Muds?" 2D asked.

"M-me dad's old knife." He said, looking at the singer, eyes narrowed in concentration. "The Boogieman's got it, and I don' know why…"

"Well, let's not worry about it now, because we have some running away to do but when this is all over we can ponder this. It might be a clue as to what the Boogieman is and whether or not we can defeat him." I said, determined. 2D nodded with a slight smile on his face from the inspiring line of dialogue.

"We'll jus' keep on goin' because if we slow down they'll be able to catch up." The lanky singer piped up. I nodded, taking a seat next to Murdoc.

He was gripping his shoulder and panting slightly and I looked at him, alarmed slightly. "Are you okay?" I asked him. He looked up at nothing in particular, eyes glazed over and unfocused.

"My shoulder hurts like a son of a bitch." He grunted. I stood and went into the back room, frantically searching for something to relieve the pain. A couple of pill bottles were at the back of the cabinet and I grabbed them all and went back to him.

"Which ones?" I asked, he pointed to the one with the green capped pills. I looked at it and made out the words Embeda Oral on it.

"That one, give it to me." He said, gritting his teeth in pain, I wondered if this was the best choice but scooted this aside to pop two of them into his hand where he greedily swallowed them dry. With his demands met I examined the bottle more carefully.

"Murdoc this is a powerful pain reliever," I remarked, raising an eyebrow. "And it can kill you if you're not careful." He waved my concerns off.

"I need it luv, I just got shot in my bloody shoulder." He said patiently. I guess that was true and 2D looked over at the commotion being caused in the corner and his eyes widened at the mess of medication on the floor.

"Where'd yew get those?" the tall, pail man asked. "Those're my migraine pills." He said uneasily.

"Murdoc was having shoulder issues." I responded. He nodded slightly.

"Don' give 'im another one for six more hours. I don' wan' 'im gettin' addicted to me meds." Was all he had to offer before turning back to the wheel and ignoring Murdoc entirely.

"I'm not goin' to get addicted to yer stupid pain meds." Murdoc growled. 2D didn't look so sure as I got up and put them away in the cabinet again.

I was afraid of the Boogieman catching up to us and afraid for Murdoc. I sat next to him and the medicine was making him drowsy, his eyelids fluttered for a while before eventually closing and his body slumping against the hull of the submarine. I examined his face, seeing his face relaxed.

He had lost his innocence so long ago but a spark still clung in his sleeping form. The wrinkles stood out of his face too, the lines of age that Father Time had left on his features. Murdoc had gotten _old_. I traced a crease near his eye and sighed.

"So why didn' yew let me kiss you Noods?" 2D asked. "Do yew an' Murdoc 'ave a fing together now?" he asked bitterly. I shrugged.

"I do not know 2D-san." I murmured.

"'E's old luv." The singer said, adjusting his hat on his head. "'E's really old. Wot do yew see in 'im? 'E's nofing but an angry drunkard."

"That's not true!" I said, defensive. "Murdoc is very kind! A little rough around the edges but otherwise a great guy!"

"Great guys don' do wot Muds does, I'm concerned for yew, nex' fing yew know, he'll be hittin' yew wif a car. Murdoc is only gonna 'urt yew. Know that Noods. I won' ever 'urt yew, and I 'ave respect for people." He said quietly, looking at me with his big black eyes, a constant reminder of what Murdoc did to him.

I couldn't defend a man who had broken another person so bad. I fell silent and bowed my head in feeling shame in Murdoc's place.

"I'm sorry 2D-san."

"No need to apologize luv," he said. "I'm no' mad, I just fought yew should face the facts before yew wen' an' got yerself committed." I nodded, leaned into Murdoc and closing my eyes.

_Murdoc is a monster, _I said to myself. _Will he just abuse me?_


	15. Breaking Hearts Is All You're Good At

I made a mental note to kill 2D when I woke up.

I had been about to fall asleep when I heard Face-Ache's voice. _"So why didn' yew let me kiss you Noods?"_ I gritted my teeth and clenched my fists. That's why he had been so upset when he came down into the submarine.

I was fighting the pills to stay awake but it wasn't too hard with Dullard yapping away. _"Do yew an' Murdoc 'ave a fing together now?"_ he had asked, sounding unhappy. I fought the urge to yell out "Yes we have a thing together!" but froze, waiting for Noodle's reply.

_"I do not know 2D-san."_She had nearly whispered, my heart fell. She didn't know? All I had done and she didn't know?

_"'E's old luv, 'e's really old. Wot do yew see in 'im? 'E's nofing but an angry drunkard."_ 2D had said, as if trying to provide reasons for her to hate me. I bit my tongue so hard I tasted blood.

_"That's not true!" _Noodle said fiercely, coming to my defense_. "Murdoc is very kind! A little rough around the edges but otherwise a great guy!" _I felt grateful to the petite Japanese girl, at least she didn't agree with Dullard's view of me.

The meds were making my head all fuzzy as I strained to listen more. _"Great guys don' do wot Muds does, I'm concerned for yew, nex' fing yew know, he'll be hittin' yew wif a car. Murdoc is only gonna 'urt yew. Know that Noods. I won' ever 'urt yew, and I 'ave respect for people."_ Ache-Face said to her, his tone very serious.

He was trying to convince her that I was going to do her serious injury? I suppressed a shiver as I thought of me hurting Noodle at all, to see her little body in any pain caused by my hand.

There was a long pause and at last I heard Noodle's beautiful voice._ "I'm sorry 2D-san." _She had said, ashamed.

_"No need to apologize luv," _he said_. "I'm no' mad, I just fought yew should face the facts before yew wen' an' got yerself committed." _There was no reply from Noods, I felt her body lean into mine and her breathing deepen.

I opened one heavy eyelid to see if she was sleeping and I saw that she was. "2D!" I whispered, so as not to wake her. Dullard looked over at me, surprised.

"Did yew jus' wake up Muds?" he asked, I lied by nodding my head.

"Come 'n help me up Ache-Face." I said, reaching out a hand. The singer obliged, grabbing my hand and hauling me up, I rearranged Noodle so she wouldn't fall over and turned to 2D.

I grabbed his neck and threw him up against the wall so hard his head made the metal ring.

"M-m-murdoc wha-"

"Shut up!" I snared, tightening my grip. He gasped slightly and I froze and Noodle shifted in her sleep, turning my head to her I saw her move her head and continue snoring softly.

"Murdoc I haven' done anyfing!" he pleaded, my anger came surging back.

"I should kill you right now." I spat. His eyes were wide.

"Why? Wot 'ave I done?" he sputtered.

"Are you trying to tell Noodle that I'll 'urt 'er? Why are you spouting out all these things? I heard the whole conversation, don't lie Brain-Ache." I said, eye twitching slightly from my effort to contain myself.

"Don' ya fink I'd be bett'r fer 'er anyway?" 2D asked. I froze up, shocked.

"What?"

"Well, 'e understand each other bett'r an' everyfing. I fink it should'a been us, yer too old fer 'er an' yew'll only break 'er 'eart." He said boldly.

"You're…you're wrong!" I said darkly. "You're wrong!" I growled. 2D didn't seem afraid of me as he unwrapped my fingers from his around his throat and took his spot back at the wheel.

"We'll see, but you bett'r get ready to break 'er 'eart. It's wot yew do best." He said coldly with his back turned to me.


	16. Emotional Tenseness

I awoke leaning on Murdoc, I looked up at him and saw his face, cold and emotionless. I stretched and yawned and he looked down at me. "Good morning luv." He whispered, kissing my forehead.

"Hello Murdoc-chan." I replied, winding my hand through his and squeezing it. 2D was asleep on the makeshift bed of rafts, snoring loudly.

"Luv," Murdoc murmured, rubbing his thumb against my hand. I looked back at him. "Do you think that I would ever purposely 'urt you?" he asked earnestly. I hesitated, unsure of how to answer.

He saw the 'yes' scrawled clearly in my inability to answer. Pain, pure pain and hurt, along with shock and anger flashed across his face as he raised a hand and I flinched, cowering, waiting for the blow. He froze, looking at me, terrified.

"No! No, no! Noodle, luv, Noods. Look at me." He said, showing me he was only going to scoop me up and put me in his lap and I relaxed. He held my close to him and I felt his breath hot on my ear. "I will never 'it you. You are not just any girl, you are special Noods." He whispered, a promise in what he said.

I nodded, shaking slightly. Murdoc buried his head in my neck, whispering small bits of nothing into my skin.

"You've no idea the guilt I feel… that you could even think that I would _'urt _you…" he shook his head.

I pulled away, looking at him, putting a hand next to his cheek. "It's okay Murdoc, it's okay." I murmured. He seemed doubtful but didn't push it any further.

"Noods, what _do_ you see in me?" he asked. "I am an old man, how do you not care? I could be your father…"

I shrugged. "Some things just work." I replied, he smiled at me, grinning at me with his pointed teeth. He looked over at 2D.

""Ey! Dullard! Get up!" he shouted, the singer stirred and lifted his head."We need to get going!"

"Fi'e more minutes please." He mumbled.

"Get up NOW!" he shouted, the loudness made me flinch.

"Fine fine! I'm up. Jesus, jus' fought it'd be nice to sleep in but no…" and he began muttering darkly under his breath and he stood up and went in to the back room and reemerged with several pills in his hands.

"Where are we going?" I asked.

"Back to Kong." Murdoc said.

"Wait…I thought that Kong burned down." I said, puzzled.

"Never believe everything you see on the news luv." He replied.

"You said it." I countered bluntly. He smirked at me.

"All the more reason not to believe it." He responded. I didn't have a smart comeback due to the fact that he was absolutely right. Murdoc winced as he shifted his weight, and I squeezed his hand, trying to let him know I was sorry about the pain.

"We're comin' up on Little Dragon's sub and Snoop Dogg's ." Stu said, lighting a cigarette up and taking a lengthy drag.

"So that means we're back with the group?" Murdoc asked. 2D nodded.

"We're almost to the states." He said. Muds grimaced.

"Erm, yeh, 'bout that mate… we're gonna need to go through Guatemala, 't's the only country in the America's I'm not wanted with a bounty." He said, casting an apologetic glance at me.

2D looked irritated as he nodded. "We also need to get yeh to a hospital." He remarked. I nodded.

"Will the Boogieman make port as well?" I piped up. No one knew the answer. I stood up and looked out the telescope and the ship that was following us was nearing, yet still a speck on the horizon. A creeping suspicion told me that something bad was about to happen, and I prayed it wouldn't.


	17. God Knows Where, Guatemala

When we made it into a port on God-Knows-Where, Guatemala I stepped off the sub and stretched my legs, wincing as my shoulder wound broke open and began to bleed again.

I felt Noodle's little hand on my shoulder and I turned. "We need to get you to a hospital." She said gently. I shook my head.

"I'm fine, I trust Ache-Face more than any of these jabbering idiots." I grunted in response. She narrowed her eyes at me.

"You don't have a choice." She replied dangerously. I sighed.

"Hey look who's here finally!" I heard a booming voice, I turned and saw Snoop Dogg heading over to us, his submarine a few docks down.

"Hello Snoopy!" I said, happy to see another familiar face. The rapper looked over at me and raised and eyebrow.

"So ya did get a cap in ya shoulder eh?" He stated, inspecting the bandaged arm. 2D's head popped out of the sub and he hoisted himself out.

"Do I need teh come teh hospital wif yew?" he asked, eyes wide. Noodle shook her head.

"It's okay 2D-san," she said. "I know they make you nervous." The singer nodded gratefully as he turned his attention back to caring for the vessel.

"Hospitals make _him _nervous!" I sputtered as she grabbed my wrist and began dragging me along to the street. "What about me? I'm the one going to get my bloody arm poked at!" she didn't appear to hear me as she craned her arm out for a cab.

Three teenage boys were sitting on a limp of broken wood a ways away and they began catcalling to Noodle. "Hola chica guapa!" one bold one hollered over, Noodle looked over her shoulder and with displeasure I saw a blush creep into her cheeks.

I glared over at the trio them and snarled. "Déjala en paz!" I snarled at them. Both them and Noodle were taken aback by my knowledge of their language.

"Estamos divirtiendo, estamos los niños y ella es una muchachahermosa ... ¿qué espera?" one remarked. I shook my head at them with my pointed teeth bared.

"What are they saying..?" Noodle said, I looked back at her and narrowed my eyes even more.

"It's not as if you couldn't understand even an inkling of it now could you?" I said cruelly, pointing an accusing finger towards the blush on her cheeks. She looked down at the ground, and put her arm back at her side.

"Fine," she said lowly. "You don't have to go to the hospital, let your fucking arm rot off for all I care!" she said, brushing past me and heading back to the dock.

"Noodle! Wait!" I called but she just kept on walking. I swore loudly and kicked at a piece of driftwood. "You fucked it up Muds." I growled to myself, turning and watch her drop back into the sub.

* * *

**Author's Note: I figured that Murdoc knew Spanish from being in that Mexican prison, so the little line of dialog seemed fitting since Noodle knew about as much Spanish as she knew English when she popped outta that crate.**


	18. Revolving Doors

I felt the warmth of the tropical sun leave my back as I descended into the sub, looking for 2D. He wasn't here but a note in his messy scrawl was there. Picked it up and read:

_Hey,_

_I am out waiting for you to get back from the hospital, I will be by the shops at the end of the docks._

_Stuart._

I looked at the note for a few more minutes before setting it down and hoisting myself back out into the afternoon heat.

Murdoc was at the roadside, looking at me and I felt anger rise up. 2D had been right; he was nothing but an asshole. He might've tried but in the end, he couldn't change his true nature. I ignored looking directly at him as I jumped onto the sturdy wooden dock and began walking to the shops in the distance. I guessed that many people hadn't seen a Japanese person because they all stopped and pointed and the boys grinned and examined my body like hungry animals. I felt self-conscious as I began to walk faster.

I spotted the gangly singer sitting on the concrete in front of a bank, his eyes were traveling aimlessly over the revolving doors. I was wondering whether it was wise to break the trance, but I saw that he was also scribbling away furiously away on his arm.

"2D…" I said, he looked over his shoulder and saw me.

"Wot're yew doin' 'ere?" he asked. Scratching a patch of blue hair.

"Murdoc didn't want to go to the doctors, he got mad at me and I snapped back…" I let my voice wander. 2D motioned for me to sit down next to him as I explained what had happened, letting a tear fall from my bruised eye.

The singer listened quietly, writing away on his arm and nodding occasionally. The story wasn't all that long so when I was done he merely looked over at me with an _I-told-you-so _air.

"I'm sorry luv, I am, Muds ain' the best at expressin' 'imself." He murmured.

"What are you writing?" I asked, he shrugged, letting me look at his arm.

Over the whole space where any free skin had once been were lyrics. His eyes were closed as I read the endless lines.

"R_evolving door, what have I done_?" he sang, the words matching the hasty scrawl on his forearm.

"You wrote a song Stu?" I asked, he nodded meekly.

"Fer yew…" he trailed. I looked up at him and he turned his whole body.

"Why did you write me a song?" he shrugged.

"I write whatever is on me min' an' at the momen' it was yew." He replied, raising a hand to my cheek. I leaned into it. Then I remembered Murdoc and jerked away.

"I can't 2D!" I stuttered. "M-murdoc-"

"Yew 'aven' promised 'im anyfing." He said soothingly. I felt him pull my face in slowly until our lips met, and I was kissing Stuart Pot in some noisy, busy area outside a bank. Guilt welled up in me but I couldn't make myself pull away.

_Revolving doors, what have I done? _I asked the building, feeling a deep connection with the poetry currently surviving on the flesh of the man I was kissing.

* * *

**Author's Note: The song is Revolving Doors from the Gorillaz's new album The Fall. Thought it'd be clever to install this. It's a great song.**


	19. I Barely Know Myself These Days

I didn't know what to do with myself now, Noodle had stalked off to somewhere, and that left me quite alone. I went to the sub and grunted as my shoulder protested the movement. I felt the cold metal chilling my body as I saw Ache-Face's note. I read it and briefly debated whether or not I should go over there but Noodle was at that location as well and I didn't want to crowd her if she needed distance.

_Why did you care?_ I asked myself. _You're Murdoc Niccals, mate. You do whatever the hell you want and god damn everyone else. _My mind had a point but it was Noodle, the girl I believed I loved. But I wouldn't let anyone else know that.

I bowed my head, shame filling me as I recalled the situation again. "You are a bastard." I told myself. My mind agreed with little guilt.

I took a seat on the floor and stared out the window that was still underwater, examining the fish floating by. I idly began thinking of the lyrics to a song I'd written for her, I closed my eyes and recited them, imagining how great they sounded with 2D's voice crooning them:

_I'm a scary gargoyle on a tower,_

_That you made with plastic power,_

_Your Rhinestone Eyes are like factories far away…_

I truly was nothing but a gargoyle to her, an old man. I cursed Dullard's name, he had been right, all I would end up doing was breaking her heart. That song had kept me filled with hope, to write verses and then give them to the soddy robot to sing out. The hope that if she ever did come back to me, that we could be together.

It would've happened, but I was too much of an asshole. I fucked it up. Tears stung my eyes, one slipping my control and falling onto my chest. I hurriedly wiped my eyes, ignoring the ache that surged up where my heart should've been.

_What the hell is wrong with you Muds? _My subconscious demanded. I shrugged.

_I don't know myself these days. _Was the only answer I could give.


	20. Yoko Ono Forgiven

I stood up abruptly, looking down at 2D. "No." I said, backing away. He gazed back at me and nodded.

"I'm 'ere when yew need meh," was all he said. "I'm always gonna be 'ere Noods. Jus' remember fat." He said more but I didn't listen, I ran.

I ran back to the sub, _this can't be happening. _I shouted at myself. I realized that the fate of the band might very well rest in my choosing of 2D or Murdoc. I reached the submarine and fell to my knees, clutching my head.

"I'm the fucking Yoko Ono of the Gorillaz…" I cried. I struggled back to my feet and lowered myself into the sub. There was Murdoc. I looked at him for about three seconds before throwing myself into his arms.

"'Ey now luv, what's the matter?" he asked, squeezing me. I cried into his hurt shoulder.

"I'm sorry!" I wailed. He held me at arm's length.

"No I'm sorry luv, it's my fault." He replied. I could only smile through my tears, Murdoc was swallowing his pride and apologizing. I kissed him and wrapped my arms around my neck.

"Oh Muds." I sighed, he kissed my cheek. I felt a fresh wave of guilt from the moment with 2D.

"Shh… Noods, I'll do anythin' you wan'… I'll go teh the bloody fuckin' hospital fer ya!" he said, panicked by my tears. I shook my head.

"I don't want to be the Yoko Ono of the band." I murmured sadly. He looked at me and started laughing. He laughed until his green face turned purple and I felt anger and irritation rise up.

"It's NOT funny!" I shouted at him, crossing my arms and sulking. He wiped a tear from his eye and looked at me.

"Lil' bird, are you sayin' that 'cause of me an' 2D?" he asked. I nodded, frowning.

"Why is that funny?" I demanded. He chuckled again.

"Dear," he said, smiling at me. "You're mine, you're always gonna be mine, an' Ache-Face isn' gonna get in the way." I nodded, like a reassured child I smiled as well.

"I am sorry for causing so much drama," I whispered. "I feel childish and stupid now."

"Oh hush luv." He replied back, stretching his arms out to me again. I allowed myself to be cradled in them and he whispered hushed lines from songs to me. I looked up at him and he raised a shaky finger to trace the bruise on my eye.

I decided it was best not to tell him about the incident with Stuart, for fear he might choke the poor singer. I just nestled my head in his chest and closed my eyes while he crooned Rhinestone Eyes too me. The song was nice, and I liked the sound of his voice, never have heard him sing.

"_Your Rhinestone Eyes are like factories far away_…" he said and I smiled and looked up at the bassist.

"Muds?"

"Hm? What luv?" he asked.

"I want to be with you." I said stupidly, suddenly at a loss of how to communicate. He grinned at me like I just gave him the best news of his life.

"Tha's good luv, 'cause I wan' teh be wit' you too." He murmured, kissing me.

"We need to start making plans to get back to Kong." I said suddenly. He gave a grim nod.

"I 'spose it's time to go get Brain-Ache." He muttered. I stood but he stopped me. "No, I'll go get 'im." He said, raising himself out of the submarine. I followed him out.

Snoop Dogg had already left, having boarded a bus headed for Belize. I saw Murdoc walking off in the direction of the singer and I headed toward an information center.

Upon walking to the window I saw a very cranky woman. "Erm, I need information about transportation." She eyed me darkly.

"Yo no hablo Inglés. Ir a la otra ventana por favor." She stated. I looked at her, puzzled.

"What?" she rolled her eyes and pointed to the next window where a pleasant man with a large mustache was positioned.

"Hello!" he said brightly. "I apologize for the inconvenience now what do you need?" I repeated my initial question and he shoved a handful of pamphlets to me.

I thanked him and walked away to see a rather frightened 2D and a smug Murdoc headed my way.

"Hullo luv." The bassist said happily. "What do we have here?" he motioned to the brochures. I fumbled with them and together we began planning our route to Essex.


	21. Upsetting the Locals

It was decided between the three of us the next courses of action. We would go buy new clothes for the travel time, catch the 7:30 bus out of the city and ride it until we reached Belize, there we would meet Snoop Dogg and the rest of the group, board the cruise ship we had booked, and be on our merry way back to Essex.

It was currently 5:00 and so we went back to the sub and pillaged it, taking whatever might be worth something.

"'Ey Muds!" 2D called from the docks.

"Wot do ya wan' Face-Ache?" Murdoc replied from the sub, he had been searching for money with me in the sub.

"Fere's a guy 'ere who wonts to buy the sub." He yelled back. Murdoc stood up and crawled out of the hole. I followed, poking my head out.

A giant bulking sailor was standing next to the two Brits, haggling over a decent price. He caught my eye and smiled, revealing his broken, brown teeth. I shivered. "Es la chica incluido en la negociación?" He asked, smiling down at the bassist.

"No, ahora la mente de su propio negocio maldito. Usted quería que el submarine, que obtendrá el submarine con sangre." Murdoc replied hotly. The man stopped smiling and glared down at the Satanist.

"Erm, 'ow much do yew 'ave?" 2D asked the giant. The man peered down at the blue haired singer.

"Danos todo lo que tiene uno que." Murdoc translated fiercley. I didn't pay attention as more angry words were exchanged. Though eventually the man, scowling, reached into his pocket and pulled out a thick wad of bills.

Murdoc smiled and turned to me. "Ge' ou' of the sub Noods, it's 'is now." He said, a smug look on his face. I hopped out and as soon as the sailor disappeared inside the bassist took both of us by our arms and began dragging us away.

"Wot're yew doin' Muds?" 2D protested.

"Leaving before 'e figures out 'is wallet is gone." He said lowly. I rolled my eyes as we hurriedly immersed ourselves into the crowds, ignoring the sailor's cries of anger.


	22. Dresses and Anime Characters

We walked along with the crowd until we reached an open market, appearing to sell all forms of goods. I checked with a local and found that it was 6:20. We had about an hour to get back to the docks and catch our bus to Belize.

People were looking at us suspiciously, and certainly we _were_ a sight, a bandaged man with green skin, a Japanese woman with purple hair, and a lanky blue haired male with black sockets for eyes. Murdoc didn't seem to mind the negative attention as he steered us in the direction of a clothes vendor. I examined a multi-colored dress with wide, admiring eyes. The bassist saw that I was paying extra attention to the article of clothing and spoke briefly to the cashier in Spanish before tossing it to me.

"Try it on luv, I wan' to see 'ow ya look." He said, winking at me. I grinned, slipping the dress over my head. Murdoc shook his head, and turned to the man. "Cuando es un área que puede cambiar en el?" He said. The man scratched his head before pointing to a small outhouse a ways away.

I looked at the Satanist before he nodded; I walked to the grimy area and hesitantly stepped inside, breathing through my mouth. I changed quickly, not wanting to be in close contact with the toilets for more than absolutely necessary. I opened the door and inhaled clean air gratefully as I went quickly back to the shop Murdoc and 2D were waiting at.

2D had found a new pair of Levi jeans and a threadbare shirt that had a picture of a random anime character on it that had a peculiar arrow on his head. I pointed to it and he flushed. "Wos the only t-shirt 'e 'ad Noods, leave meh alone." He muttered.

Murdoc himself had an armful of clothes. "Murdoc," I chided. He looked at me, puzzled. "Are you really that high priority?" I asked playfully, motioning to the pile of garments. He looked blankly at me before emitting a low chuckle.

"Oh they're not fer me luv, these are fer you." He said. My jaw dropped before I began shaking my head.

"Oh no," I said quickly. "I don't want them Muds, you buy yourself something." He snorted.

"Of course I bought meself something!" he smirked. I scowled at him. He sifted through the clothes (which were all dresses akin to the one I had on at the moment) to reveal a pair of jeans and a long-sleeved button-down shirt.

I looked at him numbly. "Only if you buy 2D things too." I said flatly. He glared at me.

"Noodle, jus' take the gift luv, this is the only time you will see meh get anyone anythin'." He responded darkly. 2D wandered off to go change as the manager of the little shop nudged Murdoc impatiently. Muds slapped his hand away from him and handed him a mess of bills.

"I don't want them!" I insisted. He shrugged.

"Too bad, I already paid for the soddy things an' I li'e the way you look in 'em." He said bluntly, watching Stuart make his way back over, changed in his fresh set of clothes. "Here Dullard," he said, handing the dresses to him. "Don' talk to 'er, don' touch 'er, or I will be sure the bloody bus runs you over befor' you get on it." He warned. I was shocked at the fierceness of it but he merely grabbed his clothes, kissed the top of my head and left to go change. I looked at 2D who hastily avoided eye contact.

I recalled what he had said about Stu not getting in the way of me being his… I just didn't think he would go that far...

* * *

**Author's Note: I probably should mention the Avatar: The Last Airbender reference in there, I love Avatar like no one's business so yeah... you don't like it sucks to be you.**

**ZUTARA FOREVER! [Fuck you M. Night Shamalan]**


	23. Miss The Bus, Rob A Man, Murdoc Logic

7:30 found us sitting in a restaurant, Noodle had dozed off on me and 2D was staring out the window. I had managed to nick a few fags from a passerby and was happily dragging on one. Dullard looked at me with his big dents and made a choking noise, pointing out the window.

"Wot is your problem two dents?" I murmured, annoyed.

"I-is fat a bus?" he said in a small voice. I peered out the window and swore loudly, standing up. That was _our_ bus. Noodle was jarred awake and she didn't even have time to give a startled cry, I grabbed her wrist and began running out the diner.

"Tienes que pagar por su comida, señor!" the waiter shouted but I ignored him and only looked over my shoulder to insure Ache-Face was following.

"What's going on!" Noodle yelped as I scooped her up and ran faster. I didn't have enough breath to answer her as I began coughing. My shoulder was screaming in protest as I sped down the street towards the vehicle.

The bus was getting nearer when I saw it's doors close. "NO!" I screamed at it. "NO NO NO NO!" I yelled in vain, watching it begin to move. I stopped running, putting Noods down and gasping loudly for air. "FUCK FUCK FUCK _FUCK_!" I swore. Noodle had finally made the connection to what was happening and she began to run towards the bus before it could make it too far. I watched her long legs move faster than mine ever could with a dull sense of admiration.

2D stopped alongside me and collapsed, sputtering and coughing up black bits. I looked at him darkly before focusing on Noodle again, the bus was gone and she was standing in the middle of the street, frantically shouting at it. She turned and began walking back to us with tears in her eyes.

"It's gone." She cried. "It's the only one to Belize for another _three weeks_." She wailed. I winced at her tears and stood up, taking a steady breath and turning my eyes to the street. There was a man getting out of his Jeep a few feet away and I strode over to him.

"Necesito el coche." I said to him he looked at me, surprised, his moustache twitching.

"Quién es usted?" he said, irritated. I pulled out the stolen wallet and waving the bills in front of his face. He chuckled and looked around them to examine my face. "You're not from around here are you?" he asked in a thick accent.

"No I'm not." I replied cooly. "But I need teh ge' teh Belize an' you're in my way, so I can take yer car and you can take the money or I can the car and leave you sprawlin' on yer ass in this soddy street. It's up to you Pedro." He was quite taken aback and scrunched his eyebrows together.

"Repugnante demonio!" he spat. I smiled at him, showing off my pointed teeth and pressed the money into his hands.

"Gracias amigo." I replied sweetly, turning to my band mates. "Get in." I ordered. They were hesitant at first but I glared at them. "Well _COME ON_!" I barked. 2D sighed and motioned for Noodle to follow. She delicately went forward and I offered her my hand to help her step in.

"Yo debería tener este contacto con usted en unos tres días su compañero." I directed this to the angry man he shook his fist at me as I turned the ignition and sped away, smirking at his cries.

"AYUDA! Me han robado!" He shouted out down the street, causing heads to turn and watch our progress as we turned the corner and disappeared from their line of sight.


	24. Smokin Isn't Gonna Kill Us

The road was dusty, and cold. Under any normal circumstances I would never let Murdoc drive, the band having learned the hard way from the 19/2000 video, but 2D was having a conniption fit of some sort and I was far too tired. I shivered against the cool night air and Murdoc offered me his arm to wrap around me.

"I'm sorry luv," he murmured into my hair. "I should've gotten you a jacket."

"No it's okay," I replied, snuggling closer to his warm body. "I don't need one." He looked doubtful but said nothing as we sped through the dark, chilly night.

"It's gonna take a couple o' days to reach Belize." He muttered, more to himself than to me. I looked up at him and saw the lines on his face, drawn out and exaggerated in the pale reflection of the headlights. I strained my body upward to kiss his cheek. He looked down at the same moment and our lips awkwardly bumped together.

We looked at each other for a second, and he smiled at me sweetly, my heart ached with foreign emotion, and a bit of surprise. It was completely unreal for Murdoc to not hate anyone. He was a cruel, heartless bastard of a man, to everyone _but _me that was. I smiled to myself; I guessed I really was special.

"I'm afraid that the Boogieman is going to find you. I don't want us to be separated." I said, my thoughts had been lingering on this topic for quite some time and now I confronted it. I could hear the bassist suppress a growl.

"I won' let 'em take me away from you." He said firmly. "I think there's some connection between me an' the Boogieman, somethin' tha' I can use agains' 'im. Now tha' I worked so 'ard to get you back do ya think I'm goin' to leave withou' a figh'?" he asked, smirking at me. I frowned at the smirk and he hastily backtracked into a full-fledged smile.

2D was hacking and coughing again and I turned to face him in the backseat. "Are you okay Stu?" I asked. The singer shook his head slowly, still coughing.

"No I don' fink so Noods. Me chest really 'urts." He said hoarsely. I raised an eyebrow and turned to Murdoc.

The Satanist wordlessly handed back his pack of cigarettes and the blue-haired man gratefully took them, lighting one up for himself. After a few steady drags a smile appeared on his face. "Fanks Muds." He said, sucking on the fag as if it were his life force.

Murdoc gave a stiff nod. "Can' 'ave you dyin' on me Face-Ache." He said simply. I closed my eyes and took in the chilly night air, noticing that 2D's coughing fit had been suppressed.

"You guys shouldn't smoke so much, it's bad for you." I said. Both of the men looked at me, before biting their lips to hold in their laughs and chuckles.

"Luv," 2D said, chortling a bit. "I don' fink it's gonna be the smoking fat does us in." he stated. Murdoc gave him a brief glare in the review mirror.

"Call 'er by 'er name Dullard." He snapped. Stuart held his hands up innocently.

"'Ey now, don' get all possessive. I've been callin' 'er luv befor' yew even go' the thought." He replied steadily. I shifted uncomfortably in my seat, remaining silent. Murdoc's hand grasped mine and squeezed it.

"Shut yer face." The bassist muttered, I grinned into the dark as the Jeep sped up.


	25. A Soul For A Soul

The morning found us entering a village on the mainland of Guatemala… Dullard and Noodle were asleep; she had been cold in the front and had flipped into the back alongside 2D.

I checked the rear view mirror to check on them. Noods's face was covered by her bangs and she was huddled near Ache-Face for warmth. I frowned, turning my head slightly to see a smug smile pasted on the singer's face. The warmth of the sun fell on my skin as I lit a cigarette, looking out the windscreen at the houses passing by.

My stomach rumbled, it had been a good nine hours since I'd eaten last. I heard rustling and I looked to see Brain-Ache slouched more in his seat so Noodle was now resting on his chest, her breathing heavy and deep.

_I'm goin' teh kill that cocky son of a bitch _I told myself, looking at the singer's sleeping face with great disdain. I pulled off onto a turnout where it looked like a restaurant might be. The smell of pancakes reached me and my stomach growled again.

I turned the car off, whipping around to slap 2D on the cheek. He started, jerking Noodle so she poked her tired head up, confused as to how she ended up in that position. I smiled at her and she blushed, giving a little grin in return.

"Luv, we're 'ere at a restaurant if ya want teh get somethin' teh eat." I said, clearing my throat. 2D opened the door but my glare stopped him short.

"Wot?" he asked innocently.

"You an' me are gonna 'ave a lil' talk." I said darkly. He shuddered and Noodle looked a little afraid for his well being.

"Murdoc…" she trailed. I smiled at her reassuringly.

"Don' worry luv, not about anythin' bad. You go on ahead an' we'll see you inside." I assured her. She nodded slowly before exiting the car and walking towards the smell. I waited until she was out of view and then grabbed the bastard by his shirt and brought him to within an inch of my face. His black holes were wide with fear as he uselessly flailed.

"No! No! Murdoc !-"

"SHUT UP!" I shouted into his face, he stopped and went limp. I saw tears in his eyes, like he thought I was going to kill him. "Now listen 'ere." I said, tightening my grip. "Noodle is mine, an' you don' wan' a repeat of wha' 'appened las' time I had teh remind you of that now do I? You're only her friend." I stated. He nodded furiously and I let him go, satisfied.

"It was an 'onest to god accident Muds." He claimed, I shrugged and put my hands in my pockets.

"Doesn' matter, know you now." I replied. He nodded and we walked in silence until we found the little restaurant. Noodle was sitting on a chair outside, waiting. When she saw us she stood up and smiled.

"I couldn't get anything to eat, I can't speak Spanish." She said, looking at 2D, a puzzled look in her eyes. Obviously she was confused because there were no bruises and/or gashes.

I grasped her hand and led her in, my knowledge of the language helping us get settled with a few plates of food. By the end of the first round of platters and pancakes, Brain-Ache was clutching his stomach and smiling contentedly. I was leaning back, cleaning my pointed teeth with a toothpick. Noodle was doodling idly on a napkin. I looked over at what she was drawing and I saw a desert with a simple plastic bag rolling around on it. A cartoon version of 2D appeared to be in the distance. I smiled at the juvenile scribbling.

"I like the artwork luv, very snazzy." I said, she looked up at me, a blush creeping into her cheeks.

"I didn't know you were watching," she said quietly.

"Course I'm watchin' Noods," I scoffed playfully. "I like it though." I said. She grinned and began drawing something else. I watched as my face appeared on another piece of napkin, along with hers, and we were in each other's arms.

"Do you like it?" she asked. I nodded.

"You even got me inverted cross." I commented. She handed the piece of paper to me, expecting me to take it.

"Here, for you Mudoc-chan." She said, piercing me with those mesmerizing green eyes. I took it and shoved it hurriedly into my pocket as the waitress came around.

"Money?" she said, in broken English. I sat up, looking for my wallet. I realized it was in the car and I stood up, casting a glare at the woman, who gave an impatient huff.

I shook my head as I stepped into the already muggy morning. The Jeep was around the hedge and I walked steadily, hands in my pocket. My shoulder was throbbing distantly but I pay it no attention as my mind was working fast.

_Little pink plastic bags blowin' on the highway… _Notes were falling into place, I thought of that little bag Noodle had drawn. I smiled to myself.

"Mudsey," I said aloud. "You really came through this time; she's beautiful, gentle, loving, and now my inspiration!" I pondered the wonders of love, what they had done to me and I wasn't concerned at all by it.

I turned the corner and froze as a very familiar form was sitting in the driver's seat. The Boogieman.

"Y-y-y-y-"

"Oh spare me," it wheezed. I clenched my fists so hard my nails dug into my skin painfully. "You escaped from me, but a deal's a deal and you cannot outrun me, because you can't escape yourself."

"Myself?" I asked. "What the hell are you runnin' yer trap about?" I demanded, the thing coughed before reaching into its cloak and pulling out my father's knife again, examining it.

"I am you're demons Murdoc." It said, looking straight at me. "You can't run from your evil. Though you have been harder to track for some reason, no doubt that wretched female in the restaurant has been weaning you off the steady diet of hatred you're so accustomed to. I located you only after three days of searching."

My head was swimming. "You're lying." I said, shaking my head. "Where's your ship? You were supposed to 'ave lost us."

"I go where you go." It replied idly, its form rippling until I was staring at myself. I clutched my head.

"Stop it!" I snarled.

"No." It responded simply. "You're mine now… but of course; you could pick the coward's way. Let's a make a trade. A soul for a soul, there's loads better people out there I would have fun torturing in hell." The Boogieman said, cleaning his fingernails with the knife. His form shimmered again and it was my dad. I felt sick.

"No, please don't." I pleaded. My father looked at me with dull, uncaring eyes.

"You don't see, a deal's a deal. I need a soul, like you promised me, where's your honor?" he said, a hint of mocking in his voice. He stood up and got out of the car, looking at me with his ugly mismatched eyes. "I _need _it more than you do; you're not good for anything, a _waste of flesh_." He hissed, walking toward me, his long fingers outstretched.

They clasped around my arm and I felt my consciousness waver. I attempted to shrug it off but nothing happened, if anything his grip tightened. "Time to go," he whispered faintly, the Boogieman's form returning to his original state.

Then, almost as if it was through his touch, I came alive again. A rage filled me I didn't even know I could summon. I raised a fist, cocked it back, and punched his square in the face. The Boogieman groaned but didn't fall. He raised a hand to me and I fell over, unable to move. "Lemme go you bastard!" I spat. He shook his head, shape shifting into me again.

"You will be punished." He wheezed, wiping some blood off of his mouth. I fought against the invisible binds but to no avail.

"…Muds..?" I turned my head to see Ache-Face standing a few feet away, obviously confused and frightened.

"2D! Run! Take Noodle." I cried. The Boogieman stepped forward, kicking me in the ribs, causing me to gasp in pain. I shook my head desperately, attempting to form words.

"Stuart…" the Boogieman said slyly, extending a hand. The singer seemed mesmerized, and went to touch the withering fingers. A wide grin broke out onto the form of the demon, as he changed from my form back to his sickly self. He yanked 2D closer and they were gone.

"_I'll have LOADS of fun with this one…_" the Boogieman's voice echoed as I sat up, free of the binds, and looked at the empty spot where they were standing a few seconds ago.


	26. Where's 2D?

2D had left to go find Murdoc because the woman was getting upset, jabbering at me in Spanish. I apologized before getting up and walking out to go find them. I walked fast, turning the corner of the hedge and seeing Murdoc on the ground, curled in the fetal position. I stopped, his eyes were cloudy and unfocused.

"Murdoc..?" I asked quietly. He lifted his head and looked at me for a moment before closing his eyes.

"He has Ache-Face…" he moaned, curling tighter. "He has Ache-Face." He repeated. I bent down next to him, panicked.

"Who has 2D? Murdoc-chan! Tell me!" I said frantically. "What happened?" he just shook his head and buried his head in his arms, body heaving with dry sobs.

I saw no point in hassling him for information he couldn't give me, but a knot of dread was in the pit of my stomach as I sat down next to him, laying a hand on his head and running my fingers through his hair. "It's going to be okay Murdoc." I whispered, standing again, and walking over to the Jeep to get the wallet to pay for our meal.

I looked down at the driver's seat and saw something peculiar. A knife… but it wasn't a pocket knife; it was a huge buck knife, with the words _Jacob Sebastian Niccals _carved in sloppy letters on the handle. I picked it up and dropped it almost immediately onto the asphalt. It had burned me. Murdoc turned his head at the clang and stared at the blade, looking at it as if it were God coming to damn him strait to eternal punishment.

"We need to leave." He said, standing up, slightly shaky.

"Where's Stu." I asked. He shook his head, eyes narrowed.

"Not right now Noods." He sighed, I stomped my foot from irritation.

"No God dammit! Tell my NOW Murdoc Faust Niccals!" I almost shouted. He didn't look taken aback at all, he just slumped his shoulders.

"The Boogieman… he took 'im. Took 'im to 'ell." He said, in a broken voice, looking back up at me. "Noodle, we need teh get back teh Kong."


	27. Guilt Ridden Nights

I didn't remember the last days of our trek very well, just a blur of Spanish and guilt-ridden nights. I was relieved when we reached Belize, heading straight for the coastal city that held our cruise ship. We boarded and rejoined the original party that we had set off with. Noodle and I shared a room, and she would often be awaked by my restless shifting.

"Murdoc," she murmured, her voice thick with sleep, sitting up to look at me. "It's okay, there's nothing we can do right now, just try to get some sleep, you need your rest."

"It should've been me, luv." I whispered hoarsely. "'E's down there, because of me. It's all me fault Noodle." She laid a comforting hand on my shoulder and I turned to look at her, her thin graceful body concealed under the sheets, her green eyes piercing into mine. I nodded weakly and kissed her, cupping her face with my hands.

She responded, working her mouth with mine ever-so gently. Noodle clouded my senses as I shifted so I was on top of her. I trailed a hand down her side and felt her back arch with sensation. I was encouraged by this as I got more and more fierce. Her movements were frantic now, frenzied, as if she feared she would never get enough of me. I lifted her up slightly with one hand underneath her, pressing her chest to mine.

"Noodle," I said, breaking away for a minute. She looked at me, seeing the question in my eyes. Her breathing came in short gasps. "May I luv?" I whispered, leaning close to her ear before nibbling on it. She shivered at the contact but let out a slight little moan of pleasure. The sound was more intimate than the most experienced girl I had ever been with screaming my name. I smiled into the moonlight, watching her silhouette.

"Murdoc…" she trailed, looking at me with the scared eyes of the little ten year-old that had hopped out of that Fed-Ex crate that fateful day. Then I saw her for what she was and I cursed myself, I didn't want to be her first, me, the dirty old bassist, to take her innocence like that. She deserved better; much better, I couldn't be the one she yearned for in that way. Yet here I was, asking for something I shouldn't have any part in. Hell, I had been the one to _explain_ how this thing went along when she was thirteen.

I rolled off of her and onto my side of the bed. I looked up at the ceiling, shaking my head. She sat up, puzzled. "What?" she asked. "What did I do Murdoc-chan?" she was worried. I looked at her, horrified.

"You did nothing!" I protested, gathering her in my arms. "Noods, I don' wan' to be yer firs'. I wan' you to be with a person yer own age. I wan' you no' to regret it, li'e I do." I murmured into her hair. She pulled away from me, eyes watery.

"I don't want another person my own age!" she stated, a tear rolling down her cheek. "I want you Murdoc!" I shook my head sadly.

"I can't luv. I can't." I replied. She looked angry but said nothing, burying her head back into my chest. I wrapped an arm around her middle and grasped one of her tiny hands in mine. Her presence comforted me and I idly remembered how only a week ago I had been in my room in Plastic Beach, wishing for her to be near me. I closed my eyes, but I was far from sleep, my mind was whirring sluggishly, listening to Noodle's breathing become slower.

"Muds…" she breathed, voice barely audible.

"Hmm?" I asked. She feebly lifted her head, sleep threatening to overtake her.

"I… IthinIluvyeew…" she said, words slurring together before she yawned and closed her eyes. I stiffened, not knowing how to respond to such a bold proclamation. Luckily, she was already snoozing on my chest and I was left with another question to add to the long list of things that would keep me awake all night.

I don't know how long I lay there, envisioning all the different ways 2D could've been saved. I noticed the sky getting lighter eventually and I moved Noodle off of me and got up, putting on my pair of jeans . I went to the desk where I had managed to get a laptop, opening it; I went to my Twitter account. It had been more than a month since I'd updated it and the fans were probably wondering what was going on. I cracked my knuckles and began to type.

_Hello, Murdoc Niccals here, you're probably all worried sick about me but not to fret, ole Mudsey isn't in any immediate peril. I can't say the same for Face-Ache however... the Boogieman appears to have gotten a hold of him, and it seems I need to go to hell and retrieve him._

_On a completely unrelated topic, Noodle has returned to us and I am watching her sleep as I type this to you all. She looks ever so lovely in the dawn, but even if I'm no longer a single man I won't let my relationship get in the way of making music. In fact, I'd like to announce the release of a new album: The Fall will be in your CD players soon, make no mistake my dear fans. Thank you, we hope to be in the UK again soon. Cheers._

I pressed the button and watched it get added to my twitters, smiling in satisfaction.


	28. The Fall

When I woke up Murdoc wasn't in the room. I figured he had wandered off to go eat so I began to get dressed. I smiled at the many rows of my dresses Muds had bought for me in Mexico. I threw one over my head and went into the bathroom to brush my hair. My black eye was healing great and I smiled at my reflection. I had everything I could ever want.

The phone rang, startling me, so I padded back into my room, ignoring the chilly floor. Spotting the phone I picked up off of its cradle and put it to my ear. "Hello?"

"Noodle? Oh thank GOD you're back. I'm so happy to hear ya luv. I thought Murdoc was bullshitting there for a moment. But I need to speak to him." A flood of words hit me, and I couldn't process this all.

"Wait… who is this?" I asked, feeling rather stupid.

"Sweetums, this is Jamie, remember? I need to talk to Murdoc because he has gone and upset Damon." He said patiently.

"But how?" I questioned.

"It appears at 6:13 this morning Murdoc went on Twitter and announced that there was to be a new album released, and that you and he were in a relationship of some sorts. I'm trying to confirm and deny some statements; Damon is going positively _mental_ over here." Jamie said, a clatter and some muffled shouting were heard as soon as he finished, I guessed it was Damon.

"Oh, well he's not here right now-" the door opened and I turned to see Murdoc in the doorway. "Nevermind, he just walked in-" Murdoc appeared to piece together who I was talking to and turned around and left, shutting the door. I sighed. "He just left again." Jamie made an irritated noise.

"Fine, fine. Just tell him to give me a call when he comes back around."

"Okay I will, but how did you get this number?" I asked. He chuckled.

"I have my ways. Good-bye dear." He said, hanging up.

I returned the phone to the dock and stuck my head out of the door to our room and saw Murdoc sitting idly against the wall next to the door. "Hey luv." He said.

"Hey, why did you go and upset Damon and Jamie?" I asked. He snorted.

"I released some information, I can do that can I not?" he stated, gritting his teeth in irritation.

"No, no, don't get all mad. But I didn't know that you were making a new album. When did you record it?" I asked. He looked up at me.

"I didn' it's a erm, _work in progress_." He said, standing and walking into the room. I crossed my arms and looked at him, leaning up against the doorframe.

"It also seems you told the world we were together." I stated, he turned and eyed me warily.

"Are we not?" he asked, puzzled. I shrugged.

"I don't know, but now is certainly not the time to say stuff like this, what else did you say?" I asked. He only seemed to hear the beginning of the sentence.

"Wait, what do you mean 'you don' know'?" he exclaimed. "Las' night… you-you said you loved me!" he blurted.

I felt my face grow hot as I looked down at the ground. He slammed his fist into the wall. "It's 2D isn' it? Don' lie to me!" he snarled, looking at me with a wild expression. I shook my head, fearful.

"No I didn't mean it like that Murdoc I-"

He crossed the distance between us and slapped me. I gasped at the blow and felt my black eye scream in pain. I sank to my knees, fighting the tears of agony that surfaced. I felt degraded from the blow, as if I was a mere whore the bassist used to take to his Winniebago those nights at Kong. I looked up at him and saw his eyes were hardened, being immune to any human feeling. The old Murdoc was back.

"After all I did for you! You DON'T KNOW?" he bellowed, dragging me back to my feet. I covered my face.

"Please stop!" I cried out. He let go of me and stumbled backwards, chest heaving. Blinking rapidly he seemed to gauge the situation and the magnitude of what he'd just done. Without a word, he kissed my forehead with trembling lips and stormed out of the room, leaving me alone.


	29. Not Your Fault But Mine

"Three shots please." I croaked, sitting at the bar. The bartender obeyed and three small glasses of liquor were given to me. I downed them and put my head against the cool metal of the counter.

I was a monster. The look on her face was burned into my mind. My hand burned from the ferocity of the blow. I still heard her cry echoing in my ears.

"Murdoc you bastard." I said to myself. I felt a tap on my shoulder, and I lifted my head up to see a pretty blonde woman, curvy and full breasted, smiling at me.

"You're Murdoc Niccals!" she squealed. I nodded slowly, rubbing my face.

"Yeah, why?" I asked, tired.

"Well me and my friends have a room if you'd like to meet up and maybe play your bass for us." She said, giving me a naughty smile. I blinked, raising an eyebrow.

"Sorry doll, I go' a girlfriend, an' she's waitin' fer me teh go back." I said, standing up, wobbling slightly and leaving her to pout.

I didn't want to go back to the room so I went out onto the deck, to look down at the ocean. The cold breeze hit my face like a slap but I persisted and leaned against the railing. I spat over the side and searched my pockets for a cigarette. I didn't have any.

"Fuck." I said under my breath. Looking up at the stars I squinted at the moon. She had told me she loved me, she had meant it, I knew it. I had overreacted due to a misunderstanding and I had hurt her, and in turn, hurt myself. My heart ached. I dug my hands into my armpits in an attempt to stay warm, walking to a door and opening it.

It was a club and a bunch of older couples were dancing to a vaguely Irish song. I stopped to listen for a moment.

"_It was not your fault but mine, and it was your heart on the line, I really fucked it up this time, didn't I my dear?_" the singer crooned into the microphone while playing his guitar. I cursed the universe before leaving. Great, apparently _everyone_ wanted me to feel horrible.

After hours of wandering I finally was left with no choice but to go back to the room. I felt like I was violating her privacy as I cracked the door open. I slipped inside and shut it, encasing me in darkness. The bathroom light was on and by the light of toilet I could see her outline in the bed, she was asleep. I went to climb into bed next to her but I was stopped by the sound of paper crunching underneath me. It was a letter. I took it and went to put it in the light's way so I could read her neat little letters.

_Dear Muds,_

_I am sorry, I didn't mean to upset you. I do love you and it wasn't my place to question your actions. I hope you can forgive me, please come back tonight._

_Love,_

_Hinti Himisami (Noodle)_

I was surprised by her writing her real name, she had never told any of us it, claiming she was done with that part of her life and she wanted to be known by the name her family had given her, Noodle. I looked at the sleeping woman's form before pulling my pants and shirt off and climbing into bed next to her, lacing my arms around her small body.

She stirred, being lifted out of her light slumber. Her eyes fluttered open and as soon as she saw me she began to cry.

"Murdoc." She sniffled, embracing me.

"Sh… I'm 'ere luv." I whispered. "It's my fault, it's my fault. I wasn't meself fer a moment, I will never do it again, never. I would rather die than 'urt you." I stated firmly, her tears stopped as I clutched her closer, murmuring promises and visions of the future.

"Murdoc, I never meant it like that, I didn't want to upset you. It wasn't my intention." She said. I looked at her and shook my head.

"It's okay. And I have something to tell you." I replied, she waited as I gathered up my emotional strength for those small words. "I… I… I love you Noodle." I said, watching her eyes close and a smile play on her lips.

She said nothing but the sigh of contentment was all I needed, knowing that amends had been made and our small fragile world was at peace. For now.

* * *

**Author's Note: The song that the "Vaguely Irish" band was singing was "Little Lion Man" and it's by Mumford and Sons**


	30. The Boogieman Invades

I opened my eyes so see the curve of Murdoc's back, I sat up and realized this wasn't our room. _I'm dreaming _I told myself, curiously I got up and checked my surroundings. The walls were red, very red.

"Oh good, you're up!" I heard a voice and a figure materialized. I jumped back, but remembered it was only a dream and quickly regained my composure.

"Hello?" I said. The creature standing before me was a shadow, but features were becoming visible slowly.

"I seemed to have accidentally gotten inside your head instead of dear old Mudsey. Oh well, it seems I can work with you too." It said. I raised an eyebrow as I saw blue hair begin to fade in.

"Who are you?" I asked. It chuckled.

"I'm the Boogieman." It said happily. "I have your singer. Stuart's his name isn't it?" the Boogieman asked. I gasped and backed up against the red wall.

"Where's 2D?" I demanded. The thing smiled and all of a sudden, Stuart Pot was standing in front of me.

"Right here, with us." It said, smiling 2D's goofy, warm smile.

"You're a demon!" I spat. The Boogieman smiled wider, but this time with a more devilish air.

"Why thank you for noticing Hinti." He said idly. I growled.

"My name is Noodle!" I snarled. "How do you know that?"

"Oh come come, I'm an agent of hell, an otherworldly being. You _really_ think I don't know something as stupid as a Japanese experiment's real name?" He chortled. "But you're in my realm at the moment so you're subjected to the standard psychological torture. Shall we go check on the singer now?" he asked, motioning me to go through the door. I hesitantly followed, being immersed into a misty room that smelled heavily of gunpowder.

There, in a cage was 2D, his face was bruised and bleeding and he was naked save for a strip of cloth around his waist. His eyes widened when he saw me.

"Noodle!" he cried. "Noodle, lil' luv!" tears of joy were in his eyes as he reached through the bars at me.

"Shut it you twat." The Boogieman growled, 2D recoiled, cringing.

"Let him go!" I screamed; turning back to the Boogieman to see that it was Murdoc.

"Oh come on luv, Face-Ache is my compensation. I couldn' leave you alone. I traded, a soul for a soul." The demon sneered. I slapped him and ran back to the room I had woken up in. The real Murdoc was sleeping in the bed still.

"Murdoc!" I cried, turning him over onto his back. His eyes were glassy and a knife protruded from his chest. I shrieked, horrified and the Boogieman materialized next to me in the form of Murdoc, grabbing my wrist.

"He's dead." The thing wheezed. I sobbed, fighting the demon.

"NO NO NO NO! I'm dreaming! I'm DREAMING!" I screamed in its face. Then darkness encased me.

Images were whirring before my eyes and I stopped in a room full of the dead. Murdoc, Russel, 2D, Mr. Kyuzo, and three Japanese children I recognized that strikingly resembled Murdoc and me, my future young, a boy and two girls. All of them were lying on their backs, staring blankly above with pools of blood staining their cold skin. One of the children feebly sat up, clutching the chest wound that would cost them their life.

"M-mommeee." It gasped. I rushed to the child, a little girl with my face but Murdoc's mismatched eyes. "Help me please." She shuddered. I cradled my future daughter as her body convulsed before becoming very still.

Then the bodies began to move, the dead girl in my arms stirred and her eyes reopened. 2D stood, swaying slightly and wiping blood out of his empty holes. Murdoc rose as well, walking towards me and putting a cold hand around my throat. "You will die." He whispered; bloodied lips close to my face. I screamed and the Boogieman formed out of Murdoc's figure, its gas mask making noisy respiration sounds.

"Get ready." It stated coldly.

I woke up for real, screaming my head off. Murdoc started and sat upright, a startled yelp coming from his mouth. I jumped out of bed and found that my legs didn't work, as I fell onto the ground, cowering and trembling.

"Dead! They're all dead. DEAD!" I cried into the carpet of our room. I felt strong arms lifting me and Murdoc encased me.

"Luv, Noodle! What's goin' on? What happened?" he asked. I couldn't say anything I just wailed and screamed into his chest.

"Dead! The children, you, all gone!" I sobbed.

Murdoc grabbed my face and made me meet his eyes. "Noodle!" he said sharply. "Snap ou' of it, yer goin' teh go inteh shock. Now tell me what 'appened." He demanded.

Through my tears I explained the dream, the Boogieman, 2D, the bodies, even the children and the little girl that had Murdoc's eyes. He seemed deeply troubled as he sat me down on the bed and began pacing in his underwear.

"He's targeting you?" he asked.

"No, he was trying to get into your mind." I replied, wiping my eyes and taking shaky breaths. "He said so, but I was in the way somehow."

"Hm," Murdoc said, thinking. "I'm sorry Noodle, do ya wan' teh try an' go back teh sleep?" he questioned, looking at me. I shook my head rapidly from side to side.

"I want to play music or something soothing. I need to have a busy mind right now." I responded. He nodded, going over and turning on the lights.

"It's 3:00 in the morning Noods, there's not a lot teh do." He said, yawning and rubbing his eyes.

"You're tired." I observed. He nodded. "Go to sleep, I'm going to write right now." I said. He looked skeptical.

"I wan' teh make sure tha' yer okay luv." He replied. I waved him off, picking up a piece of scratch paper from the desk.

"It's okay, I'm going to write a song." I murmured, standing on the tip of my toes to give him a kiss goodnight and turn the light off.

He seemed to hesitate, resolve wavering. "Are you sure yer okay?" he asked. I nodded.

"Yes, just a nightmare Muds." I answered. He nodded.

"Okay, wake me up at 10:00 then." He said before going and lying back down on the bed. I sat in the bathroom and began scribbling musical notes onto the blank sheets of paper, sketching with trebles the landscape of my mind.

I worked until the sun came up and I then hastily wrote '_Detroit_' in my loose scrawl at the top of the page.


	31. Homecoming With Damon and Jamie

I grasped Noodle's hand firmly as we stepped onto the United Kingdom's soil for the first time in months. I looked at her to see her green eyes wide with happiness, we were home.

The paparazzi were there, and at the sight of us they began furiously clicking their cameras.

"Murdoc!" one of the cameramen shouted. I raised a hand to shield my eyes from the flash.

"Eh, God Save the Queen, we're glad to be back!" I muttered, pushing my way through the crowd.

"Is it true that you and the guitarist, Noodle, are in a relationship?" another hollered over the excitement.

Noodle's hand went slack and she pulled hers out of mine, turning to the cameras. "Yes, Murdoc and I-" She began to say but I grabbed her wrist and yanked her out of the masses gathering around her.

"OI! MUDS!" a vaguely familiar yelp sounded and I directed my line of sight to the origin of the voice, standing by the parking lot were Jamie and Damon. Noodle squealed with excitement and I let go of her so she could run into Damon's outstretched arms.

I frowned at Jamie, but reluctantly shook his hand. "'Ello mate." He said, grinning.

"'Ey." I replied. Damon looked over at me, holding Noodle in his arms, a strained smile on his face.

"Welcome back to the UK… friend." He harrumphed, turning his attention back to Noods, listening to her talk in a rapid mix of Japanese and English.

Jamie motioned for us to follow him where we all boarded into his old Cadillac; I lit up a cigarette and took a lengthy drag. Damon peeked at me curiously.

"Where's Stuart?" he asked, turning around from his spot in the passenger seat and peering behind me as if he might've snuck into the car without his knowledge.

"Blimey," I sighed, looking at him with a twinge of irritation. "Did you _read _a damn sentence I wrote?" I asked. "'E's gone at the momen', the Boogieman appears to 'ave 'im."

Damon groaned. "_Jus' GREAT_!" he exclaimed, looking at Jamie. "So where is 'e exactly?"

"I believe 'e's in 'ell." I responded, bored. Flicking the extra ash off of my fag I took another drag and draped my arm around Noodle, bringing her closer to me.

Jamie raised an eyebrow, looking at us through the review mirror. "So I 'spose the rumors are true as well? The infamous bachelor Murdoc Niccals is _finally_ settlin' down wif 'is ever-so-lovely guitarist Noodle?" Noods blushed and buried her head shyly in my chest but I smirked back at the director.

"That's right." I countered. "Do you have problem wit' it Hewlett?" I asked. He shrugged, smiling back in the mirror.

"None at all, none at all." He said with a knowing chuckle.

"Good." I stated flatly, putting my fag out and throwing it through the window at some passing car.

"But there's also this risky business of the new album." Damon piped up, turning to face forward again, clearing his throat. "One thin' I do know is that you announced a new album comin' out that 'e 'ad _no_ plans for. So tell me Muds, what's going on with that?"

"_The Fall _is coming along great," I lied heartily. "I 'ave it all ready, jus' need the demo to be passed on teh you're fancy pants production lot an' we shoul' be ready to go!" Jamie probably could tell I was bullshitting him but he nodded and nudged Damon.

"You 'ear that? Not as bad as we though'." And the topic dropped, for now.

Noodle occupied most of the conversation for the drive to Essex, chatting on and on about small things like the dresses I had bought her in Guatemala. Jamie took respective turns 'ooh-ing' and 'aah-ing' to keep her thinking they cared.

When we finally hit the town, I gazed above at the hilltop that housed the Gorillaz' former HQ. Noodle pressed her face against the window and looked back at me.

"There it is." She breathed, I nodded at her.

"Jus' as I lef' it." I murmured. Jamie stopped the car and waited expectantly.

"Time for you to go now, Damon an' I 'ave an urgent appointment in London that we vetoed in favor of pickin' up the likes of you so now we bid you good-bye." He said, I growled and opened the door, stepping out into the chilly air that was England's climate.

"Thank you Jamie, thank you Damon." Noodle said respectfully as she too got out. Damon smiled.

"There's two shotguns with some ammunition for the zombies." He said, I stuck my head back into the car and fumbled beneath the seats until I found the barrels of the two firearms and the box of shells.

Noodle took one and we began our trek up to Kong Studios. The way Noods's shoulders slumped I guessed she felt the loss of 2D, but I had no intention of letting Brain-Ache get out of the band so easy. He was definitely going to be back in the studio singing for me, or else I'd die trying.

"Murdoc?" Noodle said quietly, I looked over at her to see her pace slacken a bit.

"What is i' luv?" I asked. Her eyes seemed dim as she clutched the shotgun closer to her little body.

"R-remember when I told you about the nightmare?" she questioned. I nodded, encouraging her to elaborate on her current issue.

"Yeah, yeah, I remember luv." I said.

"I keep seeing that little girl everywhere, the one I held while she died. It's been haunting me." I frowned, why was she telling me this?

"I-I'm sorry Noods?" I said, confused. "Wha' would you li'e meh teh do abou' it?"

She shrugged. "I just wanted you to know, I wanted to tell you."

I nodded. "Alright then." I murmured, beginning to walk through the town again.

"She was so beautiful," Noodle whispered. I cast a wary look over my shoulder to see if she was following me and I saw her feet shuffling in my direction. "Her eyes were just like yours and she had my face, her hair was black like yours, thick and black…" I listened to her prattle on about this dream child, fear rising up. What if she was going to go all mental on me? What if that dream made her want children?

I shivered, no, no kids for me, not yet. I tuned her annoying chatter out as I walked faster, eager to be back in my home. I had noticed that the old Murdoc had been surfacing a lot lately, in situations ranging from _**The Incident**_ (as I referred to it now) to small things, such as being lustful and rough with Noodle. It was unnerving for me because the last thing I wanted to do was hurt her but sometimes I yearned for her to shut up and get me a beer like a good groupie would do.

A heavily opinionated woman wasn't the girl for me, and my subconscious was beginning to doubt my choice in Noodle, this undying devotion I had started out with was turning into a flickering candle flame. I looked with longing at the working women that lined the streets, loathing that my connections to Noodle forbid such pleasant encounters.

_I need someone less delicate,_ I told myself. Noodle was more a porcelain doll than anything else, emotionally fragile and in danger of breaking if handled too roughly.

These troubling thoughts romped freely in my mind as I came to a stop at the gates of Kong, looking beyond to the cemetery. Noodle also came to a stop, having quite talking after she realized I wasn't listening.

"Luv," I said, looking at her. "I do believe we're 'ome." She smiled, eyes twinkling, pushing the gates open and with her shotgun at ready, walking in to reclaim the infamous studio.


	32. Lustful Monstrosities

I gripped my shotgun firmly in my hand, entering the car-park of Kong, Murdoc's Winniebago was still standing, a window was broken and it looked dirtier than I'd ever seen but it was there. A loud cawing sounded and a black thing swooped from the ceiling.

I fumbled with my gun and shot blindly in the direction of the creature, thinking of the Boogieman. The discharge knocked me over and Murdoc ran over to me, raising an eyebrow and extending a hand. "Are you okay luv?" he asked, I nodded and he extended another a hand skyward to have Cortes, the raven from Murdoc's jail time land on his forearm. "'T wos jus' Cortes Noods." He said indifferently, smiling at the sight of me sprawled on my butt.

I picked myself up and dusted off my backside, my face warm. "Right, I knew that…" I muttered, reloading my gun quickly. Muds walked over to his 'Bago, waving Cortes away to have his shotgun at full attention. He opened the door and jumped inside. I sprinted to the doorway of the Winnie to find that it was virtually unchanged inside, everything was just as messy as before.

Murdoc checked everywhere for a zombie and upon finding none, threw himself onto his bed. "Me shoulder 'urts." He groaned. I remembered that he did have an injured shoulder from that fight with the pirates so long ago. I went and sat down next to him.

"Are you going to be okay Muds?" I asked, he ripped his threadbare button-down shirt to inspect the old bandages which were caked with blood and pus. He unwrapped them, crinkling his nose at the grotesque smell of infected flesh, and inspected the wound.

I gagged at the odor but merely covered my nose to see the damage. The skin around his shoulder was purple, the deep purple of a bruise, and veins were bulging out, the exposed flesh itself was an angry red, and pus in varying shades of green was coming out mixed with dried blood. "Murdoc," I gasped. "We need to call someone to look at that." He looked at me and smiled, chuckling.

"Naw, barely feel it, nothin' a few bottles o' vodka can' fix." He said, getting up to inspect his mini-fridge, cursing loudly as he saw it was empty. "I too' it all when I lef' fer Plastic Beach." He snarled to himself.

"No, seriously, we need to get somebody to give you antibiotics." I protested. He looked over at me, bored.

"Luv, are you forgetting I'm a doctor? I can write meself me own bloody prescription." He muttered. This was true; he had gotten his PhD in pharmaceutical medicine when he was in jail…

"Just promise me that you'll get some pills or ointment for that. After we clean out the house lets go back down to Essex and get you something." I pleaded. He looked at my face and gave a grudging nod. I smiled at him and wrapped my arms around his neck, pressing my lips to his. He twined his arms around my waist and moved me so I was on his lap.

His lips were frantic, full of emotion I knew nothing of. His hand slipped underneath my dress and pressed itself against my lower back. I gasped and he stopped for a brief moment before letting his mouth explore other areas.

"Noods." He breathed from the crook of my neck. I felt my eyes roll back into my head slightly.

"Hmm?" I asked, digging my fingernails into his bare back.

"I need you." He replied. I widened my eyes, pleasure flooding my mind, he _needed _me.

"I'm yours." I whispered, he growled into my skin and then slipped one of the shoulder straps off. My breath was coming in gasps as I felt myself move so I was on my back, lying on his bed. Murdoc was looking at me, like an animal would his prey; my eyes racked his image, tall, lanky, his inverted cross gleaming.

He slipped my other shoulder strap off and pulled it off, examining my naked form. In front him I felt shame, I didn't feel good enough. Murdoc's mismatched eyes drilled into my soul, sensing my uneasiness. "Know this luv," he murmured, taking his jeans off and pulling the covers over me as he got into bed beside as well. "I chose you, I want you." I nodded.

Something was wrong though; this wasn't as it had been before, it was different. There was no element of love. This was only lust and wanting. Murdoc just wanted sex. I fought the thought but the moment he took my innocence; no apologies, no gentleness, only rough fondling and thrusting, I knew.

I cried out in pain as he waiting a few short minutes for me to recover. "'S'lroight luv, jus' wait a few, it'll feel bett'r." he promised. I fought tears as he began to move his hips slowly.

I vaguely remembered that we were supposed to be doing at the moment but right as I opened my mouth to say so an immense feeling of pleasure rippled through my body. I arched my back and heard Murdoc chuckle.

"Move wit' me luv." He whispered. I obeyed and felt the rewards. Then I was too caught up in these new feelings to care about what he felt towards me at the moment.

When it was over with though, guilt came flooding over. I turned my face away from the bassist so he wouldn't see and allowed him to hold me. It wasn't the Murdoc I loved, this was the old Murdoc. A flitting thought in my mind wondered whether or not the old one was here to stay.

I closed my eyes and suppressed a shudder as his greedy hands traced circles into my side.


	33. Old Versus New

I raised my head to check on Noodle, she was sleeping soundly. I carefully got out of bed and put my jeans back on, examining my shoulder idly. She had been right; it didn't look too good at all.

I re-wrapped it using some toilet paper and came back into the bedroom to grab a shirt. Noodle said something in her sleep and shifted slightly. I smirked at my handiwork, admiring her drowsy form, but there was a nagging voice at the back of my mind telling me I had just set a course of irreversible events.

I stepped out of the Winniebago and looked at the concrete walls lined with graffiti, my wound hurt like a son of a bitch, and a faint rustling told me that Noodle was up. I stuck my head back in the 'Bago to see her sitting up, clutching the sheet close to her chest. She looked at me and then brushed her bangs into her eyes.

"'Ello luv." I said faintly. She didn't respond but got up and slipped her dress over her head, grabbed a shotgun, and left the Winnie. "Where are you goin'?" I demanded, she turned and looked at me with hostility in her green orbs.

"I'm going to be in my room if you need me." She said, disappearing into the lift and I watched her small form ride it up. I was taken aback by her attitude, she hadn't been complaining when I was pressed up against her. I scowled as my conflicting emotions battled. The old Murdoc was so much easier to maintain, I just needed to not care, but the new Murdoc brought the promise of having Noodle by my side, and she was who I truly wanted.

I groaned, clutching my forehead while several shots rang out above my head, Noods fending for herself. I didn't know what to do, I couldn't just leave her up there by herself amongst legions of the undead, so I grabbed my gun and headed toward the lift, glaring at the wall as the doors closed.


	34. It's Coming Up

I was pressed into the corner by the oncoming dead; several little demons were fluttering overhead also, cackling madly. I beat the closest zombie back with the butt of my shotgun.

"Great Noodle, just great!" I growled, cocking and firing my gun into the forehead of the nearest corpse, causing it to fall over like a stunned cow that's been tipped. The demons swooped lower to me, poking me with their long claws.

"Give up!" one sniggered. "You'll never get through all of them, there's no point in even try-" I smacked it down and stomped on it with my boot, causing it to falter mid-sentence.

"Shut up!" I barked at the rest, swatting away a zombie's hand. They all looked a little put out before losing interest in my immanent doom and flying off.

I squeezed my eyes shut, I found myself not even able to cry. I was surprisingly calm, only flinching when I felt a slimy hand wrap itself around my wrist. I batted it off with the barrel of the shotgun and a sound reached me through the moans of the reanimated bodies.

_It's coming up, it's coming up, it's coming up, it's coming up…_

The lift. "No." I breathed, was Murdoc really coming to save me? I asked myself. I craned my head over the zombies.

_It's DARE! UH!_ The lift doors opened to reveal the Satanist with his gun, the song began to play inside the lift and had I not been frightened for my life I would've found something comical in watching the Gorillaz bassist kill corpses to one of our hit singles.

_You've got to-_Bam! Reload, Bam! _Press it on you-_Bam! Reload, Bam! I watched Murdoc mow through the whole front line, his expression murderous.

The song played on and I partly wished I had a camera on me so I could videotape this and make another DARE video, this seemed much better than anything I had ever come up with.

"ARE YOU JUST GOING TO STAND THERE GAPING AT ME WITH THAT FACE OR _HELP_ ME?" Muds shouted over the sound of his gun firing. I snapped back to earth and knocked a zombie's head off with a karate kick from yours truly.

In about three seconds the population was depleted and I looked at the man standing before me in one of his old shirts, watching him light a cigarette and take a drag. "Jus' li'e ol' times eh Noods?" he said sarcastically, leaning on his shotgun.

I wiped the sweat off of my brow and nodded. "Yeah, kinda is huh?" I said, looking at the scattered body parts of the undead with disdain. He took another puff of his fag and blew a smoke ring.

"'Ey luv, I'm sorry 'bout wot 'appened in the 'Bago. I didn' mean fer it teh go li'e tha'." He said, uneasy with discussing such emotions.

"It's not what happened it was what it meant to you, absolutely nothing. I thought you were different but you go through days, you're either the Murdoc I know and love, or the old one who'd just as soon stab me as say good morning." I said sharply. He bowed his head and nodded.

"Yeah," he sighed. He walked over to me and put his arm around my shoulder. "I'm sorry luv, that wasn' fair a' all. I won' do that again fer a while." He promised. I took his hand and squeezed it.

"Don't worry Muds." I said. "I trust you. I have my own demons." He looked comforted by the fact that I forgave him so easily.

"I don' deserve ya." He murmured. "I'm tryin' to be more like the new Murdoc… I'm tryin luv." He said lowly, almost to himself. I nodded, turning to the hallway leading to the living room.

"I believe you. Come on Murdoc-chan." I said playfully grasping his hand. "Let's go to cleaning." He rolled his eyes but followed.

"Wos this place as bad as it is now when the band was on, erm _hiatus_." He said, picking his way through the bodies and dusting his jeans off.

"No, it was worse, I used to get attacked at night when I slept. I was terrified." I said, stopping to reload my gun before going into the next room.

"No wonder ya slep' wit' tubby fer so lon', sweet Satan." He muttered. I sat down on the couch and put my knees to my chest. He collapsed down next to me and closed his eyes. I stared at his misshapen nose, his mouth, permanently molded to a scowl, his dark hair scattered with grey.

I realized that I had never ever had feelings toward him, I had always thought of him as an uncle. When I fantasized about being with one of my fellow band mates it had always been 2D that occupied my mind.

"M-Murdoc?" I asked, my voice hanging in the air.

"Hmm?" he hummed.

"What are we doing?" I questioned, he opened one eye and looked at me.

"I ask meself tha' everyday luv." He replied. "Let's fin' out together shall we?" he said. I nodded and leaned into him.

"I'm sorry I don't give you very many chances. I-I'm not much of a partner if I can't accept you for what you are…" I whispered, shame clouding my eyes and dripping out. He peered at me for a long time before sighing.

"Don' feel bad, I wouldn' give meself another look if I was a girl." He muttered.

"I promise to love you for who you are. For better or worse, I'm making you a promise." I vowed, putting a hand to his cheek.

He managed a faint ghost of a smile before standing. "C'mon luv, let's go back to the Winniebago, we'll take care of the zombies later." He extended a hand and I took it. The doubts in my mind were still there but not as heavy as he embraced me. Maybe I could one day love all of him, with his many faces and personalities, but for now I just allowed him to lead me into the lift and down to the Winnie were he cradled me and we discussed how to go about the next few days.


	35. Medicine And The Return Of Russel

I shifted uncomfortably in the cheap plastic chair, Noodle had insisted that I go to a doctor and wanting to please her, I did. She sat next to me idly flipping through an old magazine.

"Noods, I still thin' this a bit unnecessary." I grumbled. She gave looked over at me and shook her head.

"Too late now Muds, you have to because I don't want your arm falling off." She replied, unimpressed by my complaining.

"My soddy arm won' fall off." I muttered. A nurse walked in just then and I shot her a loathing glare before she raised her clipboard for the next patient.

"Niccals?" she called, I sighed and stood up.

"Good luck." Noodle whispered.

"Right this way please." She directed, ushering me into a small room where I took a seat on the table, lighting a cigarette. The nurse looked irritated. "You can't smoke in here." She said quietly, I took a lengthy puff of my fag and smirked at her.

"Yes I can, watch." I said, taking another drag before putting it out.

"The doctor will be with you soon." She said, ruffled, before leaving. I sighed and inspected my face in a mirror hanging on the wall, grimacing into it. I looked _old_. I never remembered looking that aged, all the lines and wrinkles stood out vividly.

_Was this what Noodle had to look at every day?_ I asked myself. Stubble grew on my face and my green skin made me take the appearance of a permanently seasick, drunken sailor. I looked away, not wanting to inspect further features, such as my eyes and scowl lines.

The door reopened and I redirected my attention to the man that just walked in. He stuck a hand out and I shook it. "'Ello, I am Dr. Elric, you came to me complainin' of-" he searched the clipboard in his hand. "A shoulder gash?"

I nodded. "Yeah, 'bout that, me girlfriend wanted me teh come ov'r 'ere 'cause she said it was lookin' bad." I said.

"Alright then, let's take a looksie 'ere," he said, I took my shirt off and he came forward. I winced slightly as he unwrapped the toilet paper covering my arm, peering at his face to gauge the reaction. The doctor's eyes widened.

"'Ow bad do ya thin' it is?" I asked eagerly. He shrugged.

"I'm jus' glad you came in when you did…" he trailed. "I can get you some medications for it and it'll heal up in a few months, but you'll have a pretty nasty scar."

I shrugged. "I don' care about the scar, jus' that I won't have to lop the bloody thing off." I muttered.

The doctor stepped back and rubbed the back of his head. "Is that a gunshot wound?" he asked. I shook my head vigorously.

"Naw, I- er, my girlfriend's dog pushed meh and I fell forward onteh a, er… fence?" I said hopefully. The doctor seemed to doubt it but shrugged as he wrote some things on a bit of paper and gave them to me.

"'T's not my business. Have a good day Mr. Niccals." He said indifferently.

"You too." I replied, standing and putting my shirt back on. I greeted Noodle at the waiting room, picked up my medicine at the pharmacy, and then went back to Kong.

Once we were inside the Winnie, Noodle was determined to rub the stinking ointment onto my shoulder, hardening her heart to my howls of protest.

"Stop whining!" she snarled. I attempted to twist away and was rewarded by a smack to the back of the head.

"I don't need the soddy medicine!" I complained, fighting feebly. She ignored this and applied the medication anyways, wrapping it back up in toilet paper.

"Now don't mess with it Murdoc!" she warned. "Thank you by the way, for going in to get it looked at." She added in a much quieter tone. I nodded and leaned back on the bed.

"Urgh," I groaned, my eyelids heavy. We had so many things to do, and I still had to go find out about 2D's whereabouts… life was too difficult.

The phone rang and Noodle crossed the Winniebago to pick it up. "Hello?" she said into it delicately. There was a voice on the other end and Noodle's eyes widened before she hung it up.

"Who wos tha'?" I asked, rubbing my eyes. Noodle looked at me with a smile.

"Stay here." She instructed, putting her coat back on and pocketing the keys to the Jeep.

"Wait, who wos on the soddy phone?" I demanded, slightly irritated.

"Russel, he ended up in front of some store in Soho. I'm going to go pick him up and bring him back to Kong." She replied, opening the door.

"Is he normal sized again?" I asked but she was already gone. "Fuuuuuck" I said to the ceiling, closing my eyes and allowing sleep to take over.


	36. Big Rick Black's Record Shack

I turned the heat up more in the car as I drove down the long lines of shops fronting the street, my eyes scanned the names and I stopped in front of a rather rundown one that had the words 'Big Rick Black's Record Shack' on it.

I spun the car into a parking space and opened the door, not bothering to turn it off. Then I saw a figure in the window and the shop door open to reveal a hulking black man with a smile on his face and milky white eyes.

"Hey Baby-Girl," he said, embracing me in a fierce hug that squeezed the breath out of me.

"Russel!" I squeaked happily. He held me out at arm's length and frowned.

"Where are Muds an' Stu?" he asked.

"Murdoc is at Kong, fighting off an infection from his gunshot wound and 2D… well," I trailed, looking down at the ground. "I think it's best I explain the situation when Murdoc's with me…" I said sheepishly.

He frowned. "I think we should get going." He said, ushering me to the car and getting into the passenger seat.

I sighed and looked up at the sky, I knew that the rest of the band had just been dragged into this whole thing by accident but I still felt like I now played a crucial role in bringing the singer back. The fate of 2D and Murdoc rested on the line and I couldn't help but wonder how far this would take us and in the end whether Murdoc would be able to cheat the Devil again and escape. Sacrifices must be made, but what would the price be?

"Noods?" Russel prompted, a little confused. I hurriedly settled into the driver's seat and began the hour or so drive back to Essex.

"So how did you get back to normal size?" I asked, curious.

"Well, I followed the group of submarines until we reached the port in Guatemala; we saw a dilemma with tryin' to get me on the ship or even on land. So what Snoop Dogg did was disappear one night and then he came back with this person. Called him the Evangelist, the guy was dressed all in white with a bunch of cloth wrapped around his face with little tiny eyeholes and a big fat necklace." Russel paused to take a breath.

"The Evangelist?" I asked, curious.

"Yeah, Snoop said he had found him, it seemed this wackjob had heard of the giant man at the port and had taken a special interest in him. So when he saw Snoop looking for help he volunteered.

"Next thing I know I was smacked over the back of my head and I wake up here a week later, lying on the sidewalk." He said, rubbing the stubble on his face. I looked sympathetically at his confused expression. "So tell me where Stu is please." He added.

I took a deep breath, filled with hesitation. "He's with the Boogieman." I muttered. Russel looked alarmed at first but then just calmly nodded and sighed.

"I sure hope Murdoc knows what the fuck he's doin' here." He murmured.

"Me too, me too." I replied, brushing my bangs out of my eyes as I tapped my hand on the steering wheel.


	37. Kidnapped

I woke up with a headache and blurry vision. I groaned as I rotated my shoulder, wincing.

Noodle wasn't back yet, the Winniebago was absent of her presence. I stood up and put a shirt on, crouching to get a beer from the cooler, and opening it with my teeth. "I'm too old for this shit." I murmured to the bottle, frowning at it.

"You're too right Muds." Came a voice behind me. I whipped around to see me, an exact copy.

"_You_!" I spat, backing against the wall. The Boogieman smiled at me, revealing several rows of pointed teeth.

"Miss me?" he said, and before I knew it, I was lying on the floor, my face pressed against the linoleum, beer oozing out of its broken container onto my face. I sputtered to keep from breathing it in. "Satan needs you down below Mudsey." He said, crushing the glass of the beer bottle underneath his Cuban heeled boot.

"Leave me alone!" I snarled. The Boogieman picked me up and changed into the shape of 2D.

"Sorry mate, no-can-do. I'm stronger than ever with my body feeding off of Stuart's form. Pretty soon I'll have enough strength to retain my permanent structure and not have to bloody shape shift all of the time." It said, coughing slightly and changing into the body of Noodle. I recoiled away from the Boogieman, seeing Noodle's face twisted into such an evil look was too much.

I kept fighting, nailing the Boogieman in the face. It staggered a few feet and looked at me, Noodle's face stretched into a look of horror. "Murdoc!" she cried. "Why are you hurting me? I thought you loved me? P-please!" she covered her head with her hands and I couldn't help but come near her.

I lay a hand on her shoulder and quick as a flash the Boogieman changed into Russel and put his hand around my neck. "Gotcha." It whispered triumphantly. My eyes widened and I twisted my body desperately. "Y'know how convenient it is that you have a gateway to hell in your basement? A bit of ill-planned strategy on your part but what can I say?" he murmured, Russel's milky white eyes narrowed in a malicious manner.

He picked me up by my hair and began walking out of the Winniebago, towards the lift. I closed my eyes, I was far too weak to fight back, and I could feel several cuts from the stray glass that was embedded in my side from the broken beer glass. My shoulder was bleeding again, blood was dribbling down my back.

The Boogieman might've been weak but he was definitely stronger than me in Russel's form. I tried digging my unkempt fingernails into his arm but I knew it was over when I saw the gateway with the bloody words _Fire Coming Out Of The Monkey's Head_ over it.

"Better hope your friends decide to come get you because Satan's got a score to settle with you." The Boogieman whispered over the roar of the demons and the cries of the damned as we plunged into a place I vowed never to go again.

The heat singed my hair and I yelped in pain as I landed roughly. The Boogieman's form shimmered and he turned to me a cloaked figure, wheezing slightly through his gas-mask. I scampered up and tried to run when big black cords circled around me like smoke, solidifying into ropes and causing me to fall. The Boogieman appeared to be unable to talk; his breathing was heavier as he hauled me up to my feet.

"No escaping." He choked out, readjusting the mask that covered his face. I spat at him as he kicked me hard in the ribs.

The air was muggy and fires were burning in the distance, the fields of punishment were easily identified by the terrorized shrieks. A sprawling mansion in front of us rose from the cracked earth, Satan's dwelling. I swallowed a lump in my throat. I was going to die, I would be killed to compensate for my breaking of the contract. I squeezed my eyes shut, unable to cry and surprisingly calm in the face of my demise. I didn't hesitate when he pulled me in the direction.

Bellzeebub was going to receive his revenge at last, I reopened one eye to see the house one more time and sighed, at least Murdoc Niccals would go out with a bang.


	38. The Evangelist Returns

I knew something was wrong when I got out of the car. Russel's eyes were focusing intently on a bit of ground and he moved to it and pointed.

"Noods…" he trailed, I followed and gulped as I saw blood. I whipped my head towards the Winniebago and saw the door hanging awkwardly on its hinges, as if someone had smashed into it.

"Oh no," I gasped, fear gripping me like cold talons. I ran towards the mobile home and up the steps where signs of a feeble struggle met my eyes.

A smashed bottle of beer was scattered on the floor, the glass having been crushed further. Blood decorated the carpet in choice areas, and Murdoc's inverted cross was on the ground, the clasp broken from him resisting. I sank to my knees and picked up the shiny thing, watching it glint in the light.

Murdoc was gone, someone had him, maybe it was the Boogieman but there were also plenty of others that had issues with the bassist. For all I knew, Satan himself might have come strolling up to nick him from his Winnie.

Russel's voice snapped me out of my thought process as he stuck his head in. "Baby-girl, what happened? You need to tell me so I can try and help." I turned to him and I felt desolate inside. Without Murdoc there was no way we could go and get 2D. My family was falling apart; Stu was probably dead by now.

I stood up with weak legs and went outside where I sat on the asphalt of the car park and explained everything from Guatemala to the time I had left to go get the drummer from the music shop. He listened quietly until I came to a halt and looked hopelessly at the Winniebago. Russel thought for a bit until he straightened his head and gazed steadily at me.

"C'mon Baby-girl," he said gently, extending a hand to me which I took and helped myself up on. "I think we need to go get them, Stu and Muds."

"You're crazy, there's no way we can just march into Hell and get them back. Planning, preparations are useless as well, because there's nothing to plan for. As soon as we enter the realm we will be killed. Murdoc was going to go because he knew his way around." I argued back. Russel seemed to think about that and he sighed and rubbed his eyelids, defeat crawling into his mind as well.

"Excuse me?" a voice rang out, it was deep and throaty, as if they were purposely changing it to make it unrecognizable. We both turned to see a heavily clothed man with face coverings standing in the driveway. It was drizzling slightly for November and I was very surprised that he survived driving through the landfill.

"Can I help you?" I asked, Russel gasped as he looked at this mysterious figure.

"The Evangelist!" he gasped, I widened my eyes and saw that this man _did_ fit the description that Russ had given me. The Evangelist stepped lightly inside, he had a very strange necklace on; it was a misshapen dove, clutched roughly in a skeleton's hand. If birds could have expressions, the doves would be one of terror; it looked like it was vainly attempting to get away.

"Erm, hello, I heard you had a missing Satanist on your hands? I am here to offer my services." He said in reply, walking towards us. He stopped in front of me and extended a gloved hand.

"Hello," I said stiffly, shaking it.

"You must be Noodle, you are very lovely indeed." He said, a smirk in his voice to make up for the absence of emotion on his covered face. Anger filled me but Russel cleared his throat, directing my attention to him.

"How did you know-?"

"The internet knows all, I have my sources. Ask not what I did to get here, all that matters is that we are going to have both of your missing band mates back." The Evangelist interrupted with an air of confidence.

"What the hell are you talking about?" I demanded roughly. He fixed his eyes on me and I glared back fiercely.

"What I am saying is that I can help you more than you know, I am a friend of Murdoc's you could say. I'm like his guardian; I've been with him on his journey from day one. I've known him longer than any of you." He said gently. Russel and I exchanged puzzled looks. "I cannot say any more, so please ask no questions, I just want to see him safely out and I will be on my way."

I was frustrated but didn't say any more as Russel took him and moved a distance away to talk. I went into the Winniebago and grabbed Murdoc's inverted cross and put it around my neck, comforted by the feel of it, a little piece of him to keep near me. This Evangelist, regardless of his past with Murdoc, was going to help. I didn't care anymore; I just wanted to have 2D and Muds back where they belonged, with us.

The Evangelist poked his head inside the 'Bago and I turned to glare at him. "I don't give a damn about anything you have to say, I just want Stu and Murdoc back." And I brushed past him to go sit with Russel.


	39. Windmill Windmill For The Land

After a while of walking we came upon the magnificently built house of Satan. I had long since released my fear and I idly glanced at the obsidian pillars before being dragged up the steps into the throne room. The Boogieman was coughing loudly as he released the binds that held me, I felt them melt away like fog.

"He requested a private audience with you." The masked figure gasped, his voice hoarse, then he turned and left, closing the doors behind him.

I turned to the throne where a well dressed man was sitting. His eyes were a deep red and his face was morphed into a smirk. "Hello Murdoc, how are you?"

I was perfectly calm as I made my way to him, it felt strange to move, my shoulder throbbed and the crusted blood on my arm and back made everything jerky and awkward.

"It's been a while Lucifer." I replied evenly. "Tell me, have you come to kill me?" I asked. Satan smiled his most malicious smile as his eyes glowed a little brighter like embers flaring.

"Clever boy, you broke our pact Mr. Niccals. You will now have to deal with the consequences of breaking a contract." The king of the underworld stated, picking at his fingernails. "I have no doubt that your friends will come to get you so I am waiting to see what their course of action is. You surprise me Murdoc, you've very much become a better person with the help of this woman. You call her Noodle?" he asked. I nodded.

"Yes, I love her." I responded immediately. He laughed heartily.

"Oh you're in love? I can see your blackest thoughts and you do not love her, you love alcohol, you love money, but you do not love this girl." Satan said. "In time all humans realize the principal truth: that everything they have clung dearly to in their lifetimes is completely pointless because everything will be taken from them by me, that's my favorite part of this job you know… being able to smile in the faces of the damned as I pry away all they ever loved or wished. Leaving them a barren landscape of pain." He paused to examine my face, gauging how much I was listening. "That's why I favored you Murdoc; you were a man after my own black soul. You too, loved to hurt and maim, cause pain. I knew if there was anyone who would gorge themselves on the fruits of fame and fortune it would be you.

"But most things never last so I knew when you began to break rules that I would have to come after you. But you resisted, the sneaky little bastard you were. I thought I'd humor your rebel spirit and enabled Plastic Beach to come within your grasp, but still you ran away for so long. I knew you'd come back here so I sent the Boogieman to come and get you and this is where we ended up." Lucifer inhaled slowly as he got up and put a hand around my neck.

"I jus' want teh see Noodle again." I pleaded. The Devil smirked and his eyes glowed again.

"I'll make sure she finds your body on her way to rescue 2D. He's now free to go; they just have to come get him." A knife materialized out of thin air and he positioned it a few inches from my throat.

"No!" I said, panicked. "Let me see her once! Jus' once! I'll let you kill me, I knew I was here to die, jus' let her see me once more I won' complain when my time comes."

The Demon King frowned and threw the knife on the floor. "You ask for much Mr. Niccals but I suppose I am able to consent to your wishes." He backed away from me and chains rooted my feet to the floor. "We shall wait, count these as rented minutes on your life."

I sank down to the floor, pressing my head against the cool marble. He was right, it was only a matter of time before I died, but at least I'd get to see her.

I lifted my head slightly when a familiar voice sounded and I moved my eyes to the corner of the room where a giant golden cage was.

"_Windmill, windmill for the land… turn forever hand in hand…_" said the voice and I focused my eyes to see a blue-haired figure singing quietly. Satan growled and threw a stone at him, striking him in the back where he yelped.

"Shut up! No one wants to listen to your broken crooning!" he shouted furiously. The person lifted his head and opened his eyes, revealing two empty holes.

"I en't got nofin' lef'!" the singer said fiercely.

"Well lucky for you we have company." Lucifer replied, this caused 2D's attention to turn to me and he gasped.

"Muds!" he shouted, pressing his body up against the bars. "Murdoc yew came! I knew yew would-!" he stopped dead as he saw the chains glinting from my ankles and then he sighed a defeated sigh and curled back up on the floor of the golden cage, murmuring the notes to Feel Good Inc. again.


	40. Murdoc's Inverted Cross

Russel had chosen to go up to get food to eat, leaving me alone with the guest. I had volunteered to go up countless times but the drummer hadn't budged an inch, not allowing me to brave the hoards of undead waiting in Kong's upper levels.

I watched the lift's doors close and turned to the white figure with a glare. I only saw his eyes, but I couldn't tell of their color because of the shadows. "Why do you wear that stupid getup anyway?" I asked. He examined himself and shrugged.

"It's comfortable." He said in his throaty voice. I sighed and went to take a seat on the ground, he immediately followed suit.

"Tell me about Murdoc, is he a nice guy?" the Evangelist questioned. I looked at him and brushed my bangs into my face, hiding my eyes.

"He's… rough around the edges but overall a good person." He nodded, almost comforted by this fact. "Do you have a name?" I asked. "Why are you called the Evangelist?"

The man thought for a moment. "How do I say this?" he asked himself. Finally he turned his gaze on me with a shrug. "My real name is not to be given out at this time, but I was titled the Evangelist. It's just a part of who I am; your guitar is a part of you is it not?" I nodded tentatively.

"I suppose…" I said, not satisfied. "How are we going to rescue 2D and Murdoc?" I asked him.

"I have a plan that is not to be shared at this moment." He said apologetically.

"Is there _anything_ that you _can_ say at this moment?" I exclaimed, exasperated.

"In a few days we will be going to get them," The Evangelist said, directing his gaze onto the ground. Gunshots rang out above us and I stared idly at the ceiling, sending out a prayer to the rock gods that Murdoc and 2D were safe for now and not in immediate peril.

I fingered the inverted cross hanging around my neck and forced back tears, I would not cry in front of this man. I felt eyes on me and turned my gaze on the source, the Evangelist.

He was watching me intently. "You miss him." It wasn't a question.

"So?" I challenged. He shrugged.

"You love this man? You love Murdoc?" he asked. I nodded, holding my head high so he wouldn't think of me as ashamed of the bassist.

"I do." I replied.

"That's good, it's not often you encounter true, strong love. You have something special and I wouldn't blame you for wanting to fight for it." The Evangelist stated, picking at a stray crack in the asphalt. I nodded as another round of gunshots was fired above us where the kitchen should've been.

Eventually Russel came down, drenched in zombie blood. He could only scrape together a little food, and the Evangelist claimed he was hungry. I ate a few bites before giving the rest of my food to Russel, he was hungrier than I was…


	41. A Golden Cage And A Blue Haired Man

I stared at the empty throne, listening to 2D singing. Occasionally, he would ask questions that I would answer in one word responses. I was afraid the singer had gone mad, listening to him talk to himself, as if someone was sharing that small prison cell with him.

"All fis, jus' teh make some music. Wot 'ave I done? I'm gonna die 'ere wif Muds… an' mum'll never know wot the 'ell 'appened teh meh." He said lowly to himself, I turned my head and saw fat tears running down his face.

"2D…" I said but he clamped his hands over his ears.

"DON'T TALK!" he bellowed. "SHUTTUP!" he yelped. I could understand his rage; after all, it was my fault that he was here. It was my fault he had two big black holes for eyes. I strained against the chains weakly, feeling a scab break on my shoulder and begin to bleed again. Glass was still embedded into my side and I moved slowly due to the pain.

It had been something of a day, but I couldn't know for sure. A servant of Satan's had come through with some food and left it for me and Stu to eat. He didn't touch his plate but I devoured mine.

The food was still there, just getting cold. "2D!" I shouted over his hands. He pretended not to hear me. "OI!" I shouted again, irritated. "BRAIN-ACHE!" this seemed to snap him out of it as he sat up and unclamped his hands. "Eat yer food." I growled, straining against the chains.

"Why? I want teh die fast'r." he said glumly.

"You won' die! Listen teh me Face- erm, _Stuart_." I said, the singer's real name sounded strange to me. "I am going to die 'ere but you aren'! Noods an' Russ are comin' fer ya!" 2D looked puzzled.

"Wot?" he said, his brain whirring sluggishly inside his head.

"I-I broke me deal wit' Satan, I will die down 'ere, my time 'as come." I said, desolate. "But Noodle and  
Lards'll get ya, you need teh be strong an' ready fer 'em. Eat please." I begged. The singer pressed his face against the bars of his cage.

"W-wot do yew mean yew'll d-die 'ere Muds? We'll get ya out!" he said, scared. I shook my head sadly.

"I-I won' make it ou'. I've been runnin' long enough 2D. I want you teh do two things fer me though." I replied.

"Anyfing." the blue-haired man said.

"I want ya teh make sure Noods gets ou' of this place, don' let her stay teh try an' save me." I said urgently. 2D nodded, and without any words picked up his food and took a small bite.

"I 'ate fis place." He murmured. I nodded.

"I do too." I replied. I looked down at my chained feet and sat down. It was like being on Death Row, and I couldn't run this time. "Noods." I whispered to the ceiling. "Where are you?"


	42. Out Of The Loop

It seemed like millions of years until the Evangelist announced when we would make the journey. The plans were made for the next day; we would get in, and then get out.

"What about weapons?" I asked. The Evangelist shrugged.

"Russel and I spoke of it and we have a plan."

"_Russel and I spoke of it and we have a plan." _I nagged inside my head, Russel and the white figure always spoke together, making plans that I was left out of. It irritated me, how was I to know what to do?

I was sitting outside the Winniebago with the Evangelist, Russel had gone off to get some sleep and there was nothing to really speak of so we just sat side by side and fell silent.

"You should get some sleep, morning will come soon." He murmured. I simply nodded my head and trudged inside the Winnie, casting a backwards glance at the Evangelist. I knew the magnitude of what we were going to attempt to do and I was fearful that we would lose someone.

I lay on Murdoc's bed and closed my eyes, allowing a fitful sleep to take over.


	43. The Smallest Hours

I had managed to sleep for a few hours, positioning myself awkwardly on the floor. I had pulled the glass out of my side and made a small pile by where my chains went into the ground. Satan hadn't shown his face since when I had entered Hell. 2D was fast asleep still, his frail chest rising and falling. I looked at the gleaming cage, glowing in the small hours of the night.

I had been thinking many things over, allowing many questions to pop up in my head, most stayed unanswered. My mind wandered to my childhood, to Noodle, to the possible future we had held. It was as if I had already died, I considered myself nonexistent, a ghost.

This thought roused only a dull fear in my mind, there was always the possibility of escaping, leaving with them, but I knew this would only cause more pain. I was born to die, this was my fate and I had postponed it for way too long. I closed my eyes, tears stinging them, Noodle would forget, she had Dullard to love.

I remembered, a couple of weeks ago, I was lying on my bed at Plastic Beach, wishing that Noodle would come back to me. Now I lay on a cold marble floor in Hell, praying that I never see her again.

_How things change_ I told myself.

* * *

**Author's note: I apologize for the terrible chapters, I like to think it's adding up to the climatic ending but I don't know. I've also been having issues trying to put together an ending, seeing as I know how I want the story to end, yet I can't bridge the gap while trying to keep them in character. Help!**


	44. It's Time

I woke to the slight shaking of my shoulder; the Evangelist was leaning over me, his eyes barely visible. "It's time." He whispered faintly. I blinked the sleep out of my eyes and sat up. Russel was outside the Winniebago, he appeared to be loading a shotgun.

The car-park was cold and a light buzz of excitement and anxiety was blanketing our small team. The Evangelist looked at me with his expressionless eyes. "Are you ready?" he said quietly.

Russel turned his head and handed me a shotgun. I nodded, "How are we going to do it?"

"Jus' follow us baby-girl, follow our lead. In the event there is a problem, you need ta run back to the portal, don' worry 'bout us. Jus' run." He said very seriously. I took the gun with shaky hands and turned to the Evangelist but saw he was already walking towards the lift doors.

"Should I follow him?" I asked, Russ nodded and I began walking, feeling stiff. I felt a knot in my stomach that made me feel like I was going to throw up, it made my heart ache.

I entered the lift and scooted over so Russel could fit in with us, terror was now rising. I closed my eyes and leaned my head up against the wall, listening to the elevator rumble down a floor to the basement. My breath was coming in short gasps, the Evangelist laid a gloved hand on my shoulder comfortingly.

"You'll be back with Murdoc soon." He promised. This thought did little to soothe my fear as the doors to the lift opened slowly, revealing the red gateway radiating heat. My throat closed up, my eyes threatened to close on me. Everything against human nature was down there, I looked at Russel, but his eyes were focused on the portal.

"I'll go first." The Evangelist said, gripping his gun and stepping into the gateway as if he was stepping into a pool of water. Russel motioned for me to go next. I squeezed my eyes shut and then I was falling.

Strong arms reached out to grab me and I found myself draped awkwardly in the Evangelists robed arms. He set me down gingerly and a loud thud suggested Russel had not been caught; I turned my head and saw him picking himself up from the ground slowly.

The Evangelist picked up his gun and began walking towards a magnificent building in the distance. "Murdoc's in there with 2D." he said, moving awfully quick, forcing Russ and I to attempt to keep up. I had a sinking feeling in my stomach, something bad was going to happen but I didn't know what.

"Nothing's attacking us." I stated as I trudged along.

"That's what we feared, we're being set up." Russel said flatly. "Satan knows we're here an' he's leading us on to them. This wasn't discussed in the plan," he added sharply to the Evangelist. "What if we have to confront the Devil?"

"I have it all figured out, do not worry." He called from over his shoulder. I swung my shotgun over my shoulder and lowered my head.

"I'm scared." I said quietly. No one seemed to hear.


	45. To See Her Again

When I finally sat up to face the day chained to the floor, I saw the Boogieman standing a few feet away from me.

"He's going to kill you." The thing wheezed, clutching its chest. "He's going to kill you and take your soul."

"What're ya talkin' 'bout?" I asked. The Boogieman seemed to be having problems, he keeled over slightly, and then he began fidgeting with his mask.

"I am you," he coughed. "If he won't give me your soul to devour, then I die with you. I cannot have this. I will kill you myself." He loosened the straps on his mask and slid it over his head, I saw black hair, but his face was hidden from me.

He pulled out a knife and brandished at me. He lifted his head and I held back a scream of terror. His face… was mine, but if I had died at the age of 80 and been decaying for 2 years. It was grotesque and I couldn't look at it.

"No, don'!" I said fiercely, straining against my chains. He advanced and put a hand around my neck and put the knife to my neck and began pressing into my skin. My eyes rolled back into my head with horror, I fought uselessly.

"I need your soul, the essence of what I was created from, I need it to sustain me, and I'll never be decayed again. I'll live in your original form." He muttered. I felt drops of blood rolling down my neck I was slamming my fist into his face but he didn't seem to care at all. "Good-bye Mister Niccals." He said hoarsely. Then I heard shouts and the doors to the throne room opened.

The Boogieman looked up and his decaying eyes widened at the figures I could not see. I heard a gun and the Boogieman slumped over the opposite way, not dead, but distracted enough.

2D awoke during all this excitement and he was looking with disbelief at the things that had come to my aide, slowly I turned my head and saw Noodle brandishing a smoking shotgun, a menacing glare on her face. Russel and a white figure were standing behind her.

"We're here for you two." The white figure said, stepping in front of Noodle and walking steadily over to me. He tapped my chains and they fell off, shriveling at the ground. I took a wary step before looking to Noodle's face. She gazed back with wide eyes.

"Murdoc." She whispered faintly, reaching out a hand. I took it with shaking fingers and then embraced her, breathing in her scent. All those noble pretenses fell away and I realized I wanted to be with her, I wanted to escape. The will to live sparked again inside of me and I would fight to see the basement of Kong Studios again.

I looked up to see the white figure free Face-Ache from his cage, the singer stood up straight, his black holes wide with surprise. He looked at the thing and stuck a hand out sheepishly. "Fanks, mate." He said.

"Call me the Evangelist." The man replied, shaking his hand and then turning to Russ. "Shall we?"

"I dunno man." The drummer said uneasily. "I kinda think somethin's wrong, the Devil isn' jus' gonna let us waltz inteh his fuckin' throne room an' then jus' let us go."

I winced and a voice sounded in my head. _Murdoc we had a deal,_ it was Satan whispering into my head. _Don't go breaking it, more people will get hurt._

Just then, the Boogieman sat up, his grotesque features causing Noodle to cry out in terror. He pointed a finger at me. "Y-you cannot leave!" he rasped. I looked at him and shook my head, directing my gaze at the Evangelist.

"We need to go." I said, he nodded and right as we turned, the whole palace gave a treacherous lurch and a mighty roar sounded. "WE NEED TO GO _NOW_!" I shouted over it.

I was running from death, again.


	46. Fall Through Space Out Of Mind With Me

Murdoc dragged me out of the throne room, I saw an angry man screaming at us from the throne room and that awful dead thing coughing and attempting to stand. We ran hard, fearing at any moment something terrible might happen and we would be caught.

Hawk's cries sounded above us and I looked to see three women with bat's wings flying above us. We were being followed. Demons and all sorts of things were rising out of the ground around us. One latched onto my ankle, causing me to fall, I screamed and kicked it in the face but it still held firm. I fumbled with my gun to find it empty, in need of two more shotgun shells.

"OI! GITTOFF OF 'ER!" Muds cried, aiming a firm kick with his Cuban-heeled boot to the side of the demon's head, it snarled and let go. Murdoc turned to me, "C'mon luv," he panted, breaking back into a run to catch up with the group. I dropped my useless weapon and sprinted.

Then we were surrounded, demons and spirits alike circled around us, that half-dead thing heading the pack. The Evangelist came skidding to a halt and the rest of us had no choice but to stop. The zombie creature smirked and pointed at Murdoc. "We just want him, the rest of you are all free to leave."

Murdoc shook his head, chest panting. "No." he stated. "If I die, you'll die with me," The bassist said. "Why don't you let me go and live to see another day?"

"If I'm the one… killing you, I take your form." The thing rasped. "I'm going to devour your soul and become you. No more… shape-shifting, no more… decaying body."

I was so confused, Russel shifted his weight uneasily, but the Evangelist stepped forward with his hands folded, perfectly at ease. "I believe you're _really _looking for me, Boogieman." He said lightly. I felt understanding dawn on me, this thing was what the Boogieman looked like underneath the mask. The dead thing that was now revealed as the Boogieman stood a little straighter and snarled in a very feral manner.

"You." He spat. The Evangelist nodded.

"Just let him go Boogieman. Just let us pass on; it's my job to save him from himself. Your time is up." The white figure said in a soothing voice.

"Never!" the Boogieman yelped, lunging at the Evangelist. They fell over, brandishing fists and the decaying body was kicked off and the white figure stood again, throwing knives in his hands. He turned his head around to us.

"You need to run! RUN!" he urged as the demons dissolved like mist as Murdoc tugged on my hand. I shook my head.

"We can't leave you!" I said. Russel scooped me up, ignoring my statement and both he and the bassist began running towards the portal, which was now in sight. The Boogieman's cries and shrieks could be heard echoing across the dry, cracked landscape. I fought Russel but he held on tight as we neared the gateway back to Kong.

I looked back to see to my horror the Evangelist bleeding heavily, the Boogieman had a hand over his throat. I screamed, and Murdoc stopped to watch, mesmerized.

"Muds c'mon we gotta go!" Russel cried, dropping me and attempting to grab him, but Murdoc was as unmoving as ever.

The Evangelist punched the decaying face of the Boogieman and the thing let go of him long enough for the bleeding man to stagger towards us and begin running towards the portal.

"RUN! RUN GO!" He shouted, blood dripping onto the ground, leaving a trail of red.

The Boogieman picked himself up off of the ground and began running as well. One of the Evangelists's throwing knives where in his hand. Self-preservation instincts began screaming at me inside of my head and that's when I turned tail and ran, I heard 2D yelp and I knew that all of us were running for our lives.

I was faster so I reached the gateway first; I turned to watch the progress of my band mates. Russel was charging like a mad Bull Elephant, and 2D was sprinting, his limbs flying every which way. The Boogieman was gaining on the Evangelist and Murdoc, who was helping the man along.

My eyes widened as I saw the Boogieman throw a knife that hit the Evangelist square in the chest, knocking him on his face. I screamed as Russel and 2D sped up to reach me. The singer turned and took in the scene second, his mouth falling open, dumbstruck. Murdoc just stood there, watching the white figure's robes turn steadily red. He crouched down slowly to help him as the Boogieman stopped to lean over the two.

"MURDOC! MURDOC RUN!" all three of us was shouting. I felt like I was watching the whole thing from another perspective as I began sprinting back to him. Everything was in slow-motion, making the next bit of events unbearable to witness.

No matter how fast I ran I couldn't reach them in time, the Boogieman kicked Murdoc in the back so he fell next to the Evangelist, the decaying face twisted in a smile of triumph as he threw the knife so it pinned him in his good shoulder. Murdoc screamed out loud in pain. Next the Evangelist stirred, he faced Murdoc and then the Boogieman, he muttered something unintelligible to Murdoc and the Satanist nodded. I watched in horror as the white glove took the throwing knife out of his chest and stabbed the bassist right in the heart, Murdoc's body convulsed once and lay still.

The Boogieman froze. "What have you done?" he shouted at the Evangelist who sighed once before dying right there next to Murdoc. The decaying zombie shuddered, screaming as I watched his body turn to dust, his face angled towards me.

I stopped at Murdoc's body, his chest was bleeding and his eyes were glassy. "Murdoc!" I said frantically. "Muds? Murdoc-chan!" tears of fury gushed out of my eyes and I pulled the knife out of his body and hurled it a few feet away, collapsing on the still figure. His body moved slightly and I sat up to look at his mouth furiously work to form words.

"N-n-n-oods." He gasped, blood trickling from a corner on his mouth.

"Y-yes?" I stuttered, holding his hand. He squeezed it faintly.

"I-I-I couldn't let… 'im win… I'm sorry it had teh end like this, I love you…" he whispered. A hand fell on my shoulder and I turned to see 2D and Russel standing behind me. Tears were dripping from 2D's nose and Russel was solemn.

"Muds, yew saved us." The singer said.

A rustling sound made my eyes turn toward the Evangelist's body; the wrappings were falling away, to see a young Murdoc. I wouldn't leave my bassist's side as I watched in awe as he rose up, his body light.

The eyes of the Evangelist looked sad as he gazed upon the dying body we were crowded around.

I glared at the thing that had just come back to life. "This is your fault! You killed him!" I spat. "Murdoc is dead because of YOU!" I screamed.

"I am Murdoc, the Boogieman embodies the sins of this man and I am all that he had done right. I was to save him from himself and he allowed me to stab him, it was to keep the Boogieman from winning." He murmured. "Now you must leave this place, if you stay longer Satan might close the portal. Take him with you if you wish. I myself am leaving as well; I must escort Murdoc's spirit to where it belongs before the Devil claims it in compensation." He came nearer and crouched next to the dead man in my arms, he held his hand to his chest and drew out a little ball of light that expanded until I saw the spirit of Murdoc. This one looked much more well, his eyes were aware and a smile was on his face as he looked at me.

"Luv," he said, I stood to look at him. He put a hand on my cheek and brought my lip to his. "I did this fer you. I wan' you teh know tha' I'm still 'ere fer ya an' tha' I don' wan' you gettin' lost. I'm always 'ere. Give meh the inverted cross luv." He said I remembered that it was still around my neck and I took it off and dropped it into his hand. He smiled at me and closed his hand around in the necklace.

He reopened his palm and I saw a little gold ring with the words _fall through space out of mind with me_ engraved on the outside. I slipped it onto my hand and closed my eyes, feeling his spirit inside of the ring. When I reopened them I was in the basement of Kong with 2D and Russel, the portal closing, Murdoc's face uplifted to me as I watched the gateway get smaller and smaller.

Then it was gone.


	47. Epilogue: Up On Melancholy Hill

I raised my head up to the sky as the snow fell in London; my coat was keeping me warm but my nose stung a bit. Russel, 2D, and I had just got done announcing the release of _The Fall_.

"Luv," 2D said, sticking his head outside from Jamie's house. "Are yew okay? It's cold outside." I nodded; he came out with me and grasped my hand, giving it a firm squeeze.

"Yeah, I was just looking at the sky." I murmured. "Do you think he can see us?" I asked. 2D looked at me with his knowing black eyes.

"Ya, I fink 'e sees us luv, I fink 'e's watchin' us right now." He replied, kissing my cheek. I allowed him to peck me on the cheek before leading me inside.

The warm air was welcoming and Russ frowned from over the mound of his food. "Hey 'D, make sure she isn' gettin' too cold. It's not good for the baby." He said. I smiled.

"I assure you the baby's fine, I'm only two months Russel." I remarked. He shook his head and pointed a fork at me before shoveling some more of Damon's casserole into him mouth.

"Doesn' matter." He said. Jamie's little girl skidded to a stop in front of me, her little face etched into a huge grin.

"Hullo Noodle! I wos wondering if you would wont to 'ear me play on the guitar for you? I learned a song just for you!" she said happily.

I bent down to smile at her. "Maybe later sweetheart, I'm going to stay out here. Where's your brother?"

She shrugged. "Jordan's probably outside trying to catch some snowflakes."

"Lilith!" Jamie called from the kitchen. "Leave Noodle alone, go play with Jordan or Uncle Damon." The girl crossed her arms but ran off to go find another form of entertainment.

I sat down on the couch next to 2D and he put my arm around me. "'Ello lil' luv." He whispered into my ear. I looked at him and smiled.

"I miss him Stu, so close to Christmas too." I murmured.

"I know luv, I know. Muds is gonna be missed by all of us, do yew wanna go visit 'im? I'm sure 'e'd luv teh 'ear the new album. After all, 'e 'elped put it together." The singer replied. I nodded.

"I'd like that, we'll bring everyone. I have my ultrasounds too; he'd like to see the baby." 2D smiled his twerpy smile and kissed my forehead, helping me stand up.

"OI! ALBARNS, HEWLETTS, AND GORILLAZ! DINNERTIME!" Jamie shouted from the kitchen. A small stampede with many voices was heard as Lilith, Jordan, Damon, and Teresa, Damon's girlfriend piled into Jamie's rather small dining room.

Jamie and 2D brought out the food while I attempted to situate everyone, positioning the little ones and all. Eventually, we got everyone in their respective spots. 2D took his spot next to me and I smiled at him as Damon cleared his throat.

"Alroight, it's been a good year so I think it's in order to join 'ands and state wot we're thankful for." He stated. Everyone agreed and we began the circle, starting with Jamie.

"I am thankful for having Noodle, 2D, and Russ 'ere with us tonight and that _The Fall_ will reach stores at Christmastime and for little Lilli and Jordy." He said.

"I am thankful for Daddy and Mum!" Jordan squeaked.

"For Mum, Dad, an' Noodle's baby growing inside her belly!" Lilith said.

"That the new album is done." Damon shared.

"That we all have such loving friends." Teresa said softly.

"Erm, fat everyone is 'ealthy an' alive." 2D said.

"I am thankful for good health and my family." I said.

"That I am here wit' my friends." Russ boomed.

We all unclasped hands and Jamie looked solemn for a moment, all eyes focusing on him. "I'd also like to say that we all notice this year the absence of our bassist, and that we remember him tonight." He murmured. I nodded, feeling tears sting my eyes. 2D gave my hand a comforting squeeze and the meal began.

The children all chattered aimlessly about nothing, Russel told tales about his life in New York, and I shared with the dinner party a few choice Japanese words.

Around 11:30 Lilith and Jordan's eyes began to droop and Jamie excused himself from the table to take them up to bed. "I wan' them teh be ready fer tomorrow, we're going to a carnival. Their mum get's 'em fer Christmas." And with that he scooped them up and disappeared upstairs.

Damon stood as well and went to go get Teresa's and his coats. Russel yawned and 2D looked at me. "Do ya wan' teh go visit 'im luv?" he asked me quietly. I nodded and looked over at the drummer's drooping eyelids.

"Tomorrow." I replied quietly. "I think we all need to go to sleep."

I lay a hand on my stomach, anxious for Murdoc to meet his unborn child.

_**December, Eight Years Later**_

The morning air was crisp as I made my way up the hill that Stu had dubbed affectionately "Melancholy". I held Emily's hand tightly as she walked, quietly stepping beside me. 2D held little Stuart as he moved behind me.

"Ready to say hello to daddy?" I asked Emily, rubbing her fine black hair. She looked up at me with her wide mismatched eyes and nodded.

"Yes." She said, fiddling with her little locket and clutching a box in her small hand.

We stopped at the marble tombstone that read _Murdoc Faust Niccals, 1966-2010 Father, Musician._

It was a very simple message because we didn't know what else to write about him. He certainly wasn't beloved by all, nor was he a husband, and even writing 'father' on it was a stretch since he didn't know he was a father. The grave always had something on it, whether it was a pack of cigarettes or a six pack, sometimes the diehard Gorillaz fan would even leave a card or flowers of some sort. But today was special, I looked behind me to see if 2D was following and he was, with our little blue-haired green-eyed son.

"C'mon 2D, bring Stuart up here too." I murmured. The gangly singer nodded and set him down next to Emily in front of the tombstone. Little Stuart toddled over and looked at the words etched into the marble solemnly.

"Hullo Uncle Murdoc." He stated with his little British-Cockney lisp, setting his Christmas gift down in front of the grave. Emily went next, tears in her eyes as she gazed at the wilting flowers that we were going to replace shortly.

"'Ello daddy," she whispered. "I came to visit you, I brought you a present too so you don't feel left out when all the other angels get some." She placed the gift gently next to Stuart's and went back to my side.

My husband went forward now, brandishing the flowers, his hands stuck awkwardly in his pockets. "Uh, 'ello Muds, it's me, Face-Ache. Merry Christmas, lil' Stu is gettin' really big an' Emily is so beautiful, I wish yew could've seen 'em. Noods is good too. Well, good seein' yew." He hastily set the flowers at the foot of the tombstone and retreated with Emily and little Stu.

"Is mum gonna talk teh Emma's daddy alone?" the toddler stage-whispered.

"Ya lil' luv, let's go." 2D replied, turning them back down "Melancholy Hill" to the car where they would wait.

I looked at the grave for a long time before feeling a tear trace down my cheek. "Hello Murdoc-chan. I decided to come for Christmas. I hope everything is well wherever you are, Emily asks of you often, she's so talented, she plays the guitar and the bass and her eyes are just like yours. I tell her all about you every night. Little Stuart is so nice, 2D is upset because his hair started growing in blue and he says he'll get made fun of at school for having blue hair and green eyes, personally I think this makes him unique."

I fiddled with the ring he had given me, making the words engraved onto it glint in the overcast light. "I love you Murdoc, and I think of you every day. 2D and I are well, remember that we got married a couple of years ago? Emily is so much like you, she is very smart. I gave her a locket with your picture in it so she will never forget who you are. Good-bye Murdoc." I whispered, setting my gift on his grave and walking down the hill to the car which was waiting to take us back home.


End file.
